The Best Rivalry
by Clairemuah
Summary: 6 years have passed since that rainy day, when he was looking for someone else. He didn't find him, and he lost her. Now, his brother shows up with them... strangers, and a familiar face.
1. 6 Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**It's another one of those "Mai's powers develop and then she revives Gene blah blah blah" but I hope you find it worth your time and the damage on your eyes.  
**

**Chapter 1: 6 Years Ago  
**

**He's a step closer to his brother. Instead, he lost something else.  
**

**GENERAL**

The searchers packed their equipments, preparing to leave the lake. They were in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be? The body was never found, their client was clearly displeased, the storm was getting stronger, and they didn't get the intended pay. The clients and his companions left before them with the foulest mood.

"Hey! Weren't their suppose to be eight of them?" one asked.

"Why should I care? Like hell I care! I don't even care about their names," his colleague snapped. No words were said after that.

* * *

**GENERAL**

"Noll?" Lin called. The Chinese man was soaking wet. The rain gear he wore helped only a little against the heavy rain and strong winds. He approached the young man only to see him reading his black note book like he always didn't respond to the call. Lin sighed. "Noll. It's been more than a week. You have to at least postpone the search," he said.

The boy did not react. He was stiff. Only Lin could see that Noll was crumbling yet again. He knew how much Gene meant to him. Gene was important to the both of them but Noll actions prove to be irrational.

Lin sighed, preparing for an argument that he's about to start. "It's been more than a week. There's nothing further we can do," he said. Noll glared at him. Lin glared back.

"I'm this close, Lin. Just yesterday the search team assured me they'd seen something," Noll responded, momentarily facing the his observer.

"And yet they found nothing at the spot. You should have thought it strange," Lin reasoned. No response. "You have to stop this nonsense. Don't you think you have another person to look for?" Lin didn't want to bring it up. There was hit the sore spot.

"Mai's old enough to take care of herself. The case was solved. We need not worry about her," Naru said. Lin was shocked. How can this intellectually gifted person say such irrelevant and unreasonable reasons? More than that, he was angry. Lin's fists were tightly closed. He's knuckles were white with rage.

"There are other things more dangerous than the paranormal, Noll. The living are more capable of frightening decisions and actions," Lin spoke matter-of-factly. "We're at a rural area, surrounded by animals; and there's a strong possibility that Mai is lost."

Noll grimaced. Realization.

"You! What did you do?" he demanded. "What did you _say_?"

"There are limits when using verbal mockery and teasing, you should know better." Lin grabbed Noll's shoulder to turn him. Now the boy was facing him.

"What did you tell her?" he pushed.

A knock came to the door, disrupting the heated conversation. Noll was saved. Takigawa-san and the rest came in. They weren't spared by the storm. Matsuzaki-san's complaints started as soon as she was at sight. Her wet hair clung to her skin and her clothes stuck to her body. Her mascara, now wet from the rain, was all over her. It was unsightly in a ridiculous kind of way; and Lin had no interest what-so-ever.

He gave Noll a stern look. _We'll talk later and you better give me answers._ The message was passed- unknown to the others in the room.

"We couldn't find her. I tried calling her house, just in case. There was no answer," Matsuzaki-san reported.

"I tried searching the forest with Yasuhara, but with this rain, I doubt there'd be any trace of her left," Takigawa-san informed.

"Masako was kind enough to leave and have her bodyguards search outside town," Osamu-san added. Everyone looked at Noll, waiting for his instructions, hoping for him to give out the right decision. None of them knew what to do.

"Lin." Heads jerked and eyes focused.

"We'll stop the search for Gene for now. We'll start looking for Mai," Naru said, closing his notebook. Signs of relief grazed each of their faces.

* * *

**GENERAL**

"His vitals are back to normal. It's good that you pulled him out of the water immediately," the doctor told a young brunette, looking at her with concern. She looked so weak and tired. A fragile little thing. There were dark circles around her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped, as if a big burden was over them. She was pale and her hair was all messed up. But, as soon as he assured her about her friends health, she regained color on her cheeks and her eyes sparkled as she smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Doctor."

After a while the girl relaxed and her forehead creased slightly.

_What just happened?_ the doctor just thanked her, and now she's troubled- again.

"Um… Am I allowed to see him now?" she asked. The doctor was a bit taken by surprise. Upon understanding the girl's expression, he inwardly sighed in relief.

"Of course! Of course you can see him. If he wakes notify us immediately so he can be released the next morning," he quickly responded. The doctor received another word of gratitude before he was left alone in the hospital hall- for the smiling girl already went to visit her friend.

However, that bright smile disappeared. She went in to see the boy who has a tube attached to his hand and more tubes on his chest and still unconscious. The only sound that came from him was his breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor. That wasn't the cause of her concern, though. She knew he was safe from death. That was the bargain she made. The wounds he got from the accident were mostly healed. Those that are left were already mended properly.

What she was worried about was about a matter she didn't know existed- not at that time. Right now she was too tired and her brain refused to work anymore. Taking her friend's hand, she drifted off to the dream world.

* * *

**MAI**

_A warning_

"Mai?"

_Who? What must be done? _

"Mai?"

_Again?_

I opened my eyes. My eyelids were protesting because I was too tired. Reviving Gene took a huge toll on my body. If I knew that such a consequence were to happen-no. I would have found another way. I wanted to ease his longing. I watched him waiting for the body of his twin brother, a soulless body. Gene was the only person whom he holds dear. Who knows- he might lighten up if his twin brother were to return to him His twin brother…

My held jolted up. _Gene!_

"_Ohayo_, Mai," Gene greeted with his usual warm smile. That was his distinguishing feature. Naru never smiled like he.

"Gene!" I breathed, unconsciously throwing myself to him, hugging him as tightly as I can. He winced. _Oh!_ I forgot about his injuries.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, pulling away.

I called the doctor in and they did a few more check-ups. The nurses assisting the doctor were ogling at Gene. He smiled at them when he met their eyes. If he were Naru, he would pay them no mind and think about how incredible good taste the women have because they fancy him.

"You can be discharged in the morning," the doctor said. Gene and I thanked them as they left the room. It was just him and me again.

"How am I here?" He was too straight to the point. I didn't have to tell him all the details.

Alright, Mai. You can do this. Put your practice to use. He'll just have to wait for Naru's waiting arms and he… will never find out about the complication.

"You're not planning on returning, are you?" he asked.

I was taken aback. _How_ did he _know_? Might as well come clean- partially, at least.

"I'll have to go someplace. I recently found out about the adoption, you see." I waited for him to absorb the words but he remained silent.

"Anyway, don't tell the others, ok? I'll have to be sure before any of them finds out about my real family. I wouldn't want my friends to worry," I blabbered on. I knew my explanation will never suffice but I hope he buys it.

"There's something else. You can't hide anything from me, Mai. I've guided you- even when you're not on cases," he said. Really? I didn't know that? I suddenly felt embarrassed and angry. Then he knows there were complications during the resurrection! But, he's not showing any signs of awareness. He would have been infuriated from the get go. Thank Kami!

I breathed heavily.

"I guess," was my foolish response.

"Tell me, Mai," he demanded. His voice was fool of authority- inescapable.

"Turns out I was adopted into the Taniyama family. Something tells me I have to find my real family before I lose _them_- for good." Gene didn't have to know that 'them' pertains to different people.

"Even if they don't want me back, I want to see them at least. I'll have them meet me no matter what. I don't-"

Gene caressed my cheek. I was babbling again. My face heated up with his hand still there. He hushed me and gazed at me ever so gently, comforting me.

"Mai. You never fail to amuse me," he said.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" I asked teasingly.

"It was," he simply replied. Then he was serious again. His face reminded me of Naru.

"I don't believe that's all."

_Moh!_ Why won't he just let it go?

"Please Gene! You're alive. You have to go back! Maybe he'll try new colors for his wardrobe." I joked.

"I don't think he will- not if _you_ don't come back," he contradicted.

That got me all confused. Why the hell would _that_ happen? How? I mean, he doesn't even like me as an assistant., right? That's why I decided to leave.

"You're confused," he said, confused himself.

"How'd you know?" I demanded.

"You're face shows everything," he answered. Sure! Naru said the exact same thing. My eyes narrowed, sighing in defeat. They're so alike.

"I suspect Noll told you the same thing before?" It sounded like a question but it wasn't. He was so sure of himself. A kinder narcissist.

His smile widened, making me blush.

"Ne, Gene." I don't know if I should continue. Sure I revived him, brought him back to life. That makes it even more embarrassing. I have the ability to bring the dead back to life but I don't have the financial capacity to pay for hospital bills. Gene didn't even need an operation.

"When Naru and the rest get here, tell them that I'm sorry for leaving and…um…ano…to pay your hospital bill as well," I finished, blushing beat red. I bowed my head in shame.

I peeked through my eyelashes. Gene's eyes were wide and his fists were tightly clutching on to the blanket. Silence engulfed the room.

"Gene?" He didn't respond for a while. I was getting worried. Suddenly, he burst into _laughter_.

_Eh!_

Then he stopped.

"I can take care of my expenses, Mai. I have a secret bank account here in Japan," he said with pride. I pondered for a moment. Of course he has a secret bank account.

Wait… a secret back account? Or are my ears just deceiving me?

"Did you just say you had a secret bank account?" I was bamboozled.

"I was 15 years old- it's only typical for a teenager to have a secret stash," he said, as if it was the most natural thing on Earth. Well, it isn't!

"I'll have them call Naru tomorrow then I'll-"

"No, Mai. You're not going alone." His voice was firm, making it hard to argue but I'll have to.

"I don't exactly have anyone to go with. I'm an orphan, remember?" I said, trying to act clueless of what he really meant.

"You know what I mean." He wasn't glaring yet I was captivated by his eyes. A human lie detector. I was being absorbed, unable to break away, unable to lie. If I can't help but tell the truth, I might as well keep quiet.

"I will not return to the idiot scientist unless you go with me," he said, breaking the staring contest he started.

"_Gene_!" I was appalled. This can't be happening.

I rose from my seat, knocking it over. I slammed my hands on his hospital bed. My eyes were widely staring at him with disbelief.

"You can't do that! What was the point of reviving you if you're not returning to him?" I sighed, taking his hand gently.

"Naru needs you Gene. You can't leave him- not again. _Please_, Gene. For me?" I begged. My knees gave out and tears were threatening to spill. He pulled his hand and refused to look at me. I kept my gaze on the floor.

When I looked up Gene was staring at me.

"Noll can live a few more years without me. He _is_ an idiot scientist," he noted.

"But will he be whole? Will he be _Naru_?" I countered. He smiled at me.

"You just answered your own question."

_Eh!_

"Will Noll be whole if _you_ left?" he asked, touching my nose with his forefinger.

"Naru doesn't need me. I'm just an incompetent secretary. All I provide are blurry dreams and trouble! The only reason I was of any help at all was because of you. _You_ guided me. Maybe if you weren't there, maybe I would have died, or maybe I would have quit.

"When I get into trouble the team is the one ending up hurt- especially Naru. He's always there to save me even-"-I sniffed-"-even if he gets into accidents, his heart and breathing stop. He ends up in hospitals because of me. All I do is strain his body and disturb his work." I wiped my tears with the back of my hands.

I don't know how Gene's looking at me. Is he looking at me with pity? I can't believe how frustrated I am. My present condition made me more anxious than I already was.

"That's not true," he said.

"Naru said it himself! He doesn't need me! He doesn't want me!" I covered my mouth as soon as I finished. I can't believe I let it slip. I wasn't supposed to say that. He wasn't supposed to know. He stayed still, eyes wide.

"What?" he whispered in a low irate tone.

"No!" I quickly tried to cover. "That's not what I meant. That was just… my interpretation." My voice weakened. I couldn't find a loophole. _Nice going me!_

"Fine- I'll let you leave," Gene said out of nowhere.

"You'll let me leave?" It just doesn't make any sense. First his all out restraining me, now he's letting me go. What made him change his mind?

"Really?" I asked, just to be sure. Gene nodded but he was looking straight through me.

"Then I'll call the doctor. I'll ask him to tell Naru to pick you up tomorrow and a few more favors," I said, standing up.

"I did say I won't let you go alone."

"But you just said-"

"I'll let you leave _but_ not alone. I'm coming with you," he finished. Blood rose to my face. I'm so…so irritated.

"No you're not!" I almost shouted. "And that's final!" That time I did shout. That's it. I ran.

* * *

**AN: I'm posting the story back. I'm sorry if I suddenly removed it. I had to figure out some things. There were few changes made in this chapter.**

**To compensate, I finished the 3rd chapter. I really am sorry to those who put it on alert and to those who put it in their favorites.  
**


	2. Oldman Bousan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 2: Oldman Bou-san  
**

**The case came and it was just too big for Naru to ignore.**

**BOU-SAN  
**

The paranormal business is never in demand. Cases come every 2 months at most. Even with a good reputation and expensive equipments the job is rough. Now, you'll think that those are problems. Well, yeah, they _are_ problems; but, I understand them because they're _normal_. However, there is one complication I find hard to accept.

I want to complain. Really, I do. It's just that…the boss only calls when needed. Even if I barge into the office, he's in his room doing God knows what. I mean: A man has to live here! Not everyone has rich parents and an institution to inherit. All I'm bound to run is a temple and a lot of monk responsibilities. Can you imagine me, Takigawa Housho, bald and spouting scriptures? No. Scratch that. It'll make everyone sick- including myself.

Sure he's 24 years old and I'm- _never mind_. The point is, why does he have to be so picky? At least I'm not gloomy. Still, this is _unacceptable_.

Here I am, sulking in my apartment, watching a stupid show. I'm in my thirties so obviously the band had to be disbanded. Who would want to watch old men doing concerts in clubs where the young go to? I don't. My only job now is to write songs when other bands need a new one for a gig. Of course I get my pay. I'm not the type of person who'd lend my talents for free.

A knock came to my door. With a grunt, I waded through the trash and laundry scattered everywhere. I'm usually not this messy. As soon as I reached the door, I peeped through the peep-hole. Ayako!

I looked around me. The apartment was trashed. Well, it's just Ayako so why bother?

"Monk! Open this door this instant," she started shouting. I sighed heavily. Sometimes I wonder, does she ever get embarrassed when she makes such commotions? "Hai. Hai," I muttered.

Ayako was frowning again. Nothing new. It's just the Botox holding her face. Her eyes narrowed and a vein popped on her forehead.

"What do you want?" I said, not bothering to suppress my yawn. That ticked her off. So as usual, she gritted her teeth. She inhaled and with a puff of air, she _tried_ to compose herself. I managed to stifle a laugh.

"May I come in?" Uh-oh!

"Are you sure you want to come in?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Monk, I'm sure," she said impatiently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Suit yourself," I said, giving up. _It's your body after all_, I added in my head.

Ayako froze. What came next were a series of complaints, insults, sermons, and many more that you need not know. On the good side, she helped me clean my apartment and even made me dinner. I honestly thought she couldn't cook.

"Naru wants us at the office at 2:00 pm tomorrow," she said before leaving.

"Hm," I responded lazily. It earned me a smack on the head.

* * *

**BOU_SAN**

My day started with a broken alarm. Whatever, right? Suddenly, in the garage, as I got in my car and start the ignition…I came for a bigger headache. The damn car won't start! I'm an aging man and this stupid piece of metal expects me to walk all the way to work. Glaring at my car, I started the death march.

I was not late but I was last to come in. It's not the same thing but it felt no different. Ayako's smug smile met my eyes as I went in and that just made me feel like a loser. How can I come in before a stupid old hag of a brat! I have reasons but she'll still think that I'm good for nothing. If Mai was here I wouldn't have to feel so pathetic.

Our little jou-chan. Everything's so different without her. I will never forget the day I lost my little sister. What was she thinking? Leaving like that? There was no warning and she had to do it with an upcoming storm. There was no trace left. I felt a mishmash of relief and panic. Where could she have gone to? Is she eating properly? What if she got kidnapped and sold as a prostitute? These questions ate at me, up till now. Should I have observed her more? Thinking about it makes me feel depressed.

Good thing Naru-bou's here- or should I say Oliver Davis. Can't believe the person I idolized for so long is way younger than I am and my boss. My narcissistic boss! Either way. He can annoy any person to the point of letting them forget their worries. He's so good at it, in fact, once he sets his sharp tongue at you all you'll think about is revenge, revenge, revenge.

I sat with the team to wait for the boss to join us and discuss the case.

"The case is dangerous. After I explain I want you to evaluate among yourselves whether or not you'll take part in it."

Meaning: _If you're going to be a nuisance then don't bother_. Even with the hidden insult, the case seems to be rather dangerous.

"I'm in!" I volunteered. "You'll need at least one exorcist." I didn't have to think about it. I'm always up for a challenge and leaving a friend behind is out of the question. Naru-bou didn't even spare a glance. He kept his nose in that big black notebook he always has.

I know how it's gonna be and I'm sure as hell no one's gonna back out. Ayako won't let herself taint her pride. John's too kind to let the rest handle a dangerous job. Masako will be clinging to Naru-bou for sure. Lin and Madoka won't leave the baby unattended.

"Our client is Yashiro Touya. Yashiro-san owns a hotel in Okinawa jut a mile and a half away from the station and near the shopping district so the business is good."

_Woah!_ Okinawa! That's perfect since it's summer and all.

"I expect you to work." My fantasy went KABOOM!

"The said paranormal incidents started 4 months ago. According to Yashiro-san, they didn't notice much of it then until it got worse."

"Worse?" John's brows furrowed.

"Up till a month ago the incidents were minor and easy to cover. Then animal carcasses were found inside the property. Most of them were stray cats."

"Moving on. In a matter of 2 weeks people started to vanish every 48 hours. Yashiro-san and his wife remain unharmed but the clients and employees were greatly affected. Objects floated around and thrown by an invisible force. Rapping noises, together with burn marks on the walls, appears when the main clock strikes 2:00 in the morning.

"The hotel was forcibly closed down. It will stay closed until the problems are put to a stop. The client wants this case solved as soon as possible."

"What about those involved? Relatives of those who were abducted?" Masako asked.

"Some threatened to press charges and others already did. Without proof, though, the charges were quick to bail. Others considered the possibility of eloping. There were also those willing decided to wait for further police investigation," Naru quickly answered.

"Are there any noted similarities amongst the victims?" Ayako asked. Smart of her to do so. That's a first.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Those who disappeared so far are all men. The age ranges from 13- 40 years. The client also mentioned that these people complain about a heavy presence in the hotel. Two of those missing said that they saw spirits roaming the hotel and planned to check out.

"I'm assuming the victims have psychic abilities. Maybe they are unaware of it but that's what drew the spirit to them. I find no other explanation. Although, I don't know why it abducts men."

_Males?_ With _psychic abilities?_ Doesn't that point fingers to _all_ male members of SPR?

"That's why, Bou-san, I want _you_ to reconsider." Naru-bou looked straight at me.

"Just wait a minute! You have strong PK! Compared to John and me, you'll be the first target, Mr. Davis!" Naru glared at me at the mention of his real name.

"Lin's prepared charms and incantations for protection so it should be fine. If not, it will at least weaken the entities," he simply said. _This brat_…

"You should have said so earlier! Don't frighten me like that!" I exclaimed.

"So you admit," Naru mumbled. The others giggled and I can almost feel Ayako's triumphant smirk.

"Don't pee your pants, Monk," Ayako mocked.

One of these days, one of these days I will have my revenge!

"We'll meet here tomorrow at 7:00 am," Naru-bou instructed.

"How long are we staying there?" Ayako asked. No doubt she's planning her wardrobe already.

"That depends on how long we'll solve the case. Two days at least."

* * *

**GENERAL**

SPR arrived in Okinawa. Unfortunately for them, they came to work and not for vacation. It was a problem for Naru and Lin, though. That would only mean that the team will spend most of the time fantasizing about the beaches than concentrating on the case.

They didn't escape the heat. Naru was the one most affected, but the employer didn't so much as show any sign of discomfort. Who asked him to wear black anyway?

You see, this man with two aliases: Shibuya Kazuya and Naru has yet to find his twin brother, Eugene. Ever since Eugene's murder, Naru has committed himself to wearing black clothing. He came close to finding Eugene's body 6 years ago. Instead, he lost another important person. He lost Mai. If his clothes could get any blacker it would have.

Naru had the team organize the equipment. The information suggests that it would take at least 2 days for them to solve the case. That is if the incidents are proven true. There were still missing puzzle pieces needed to obtain an answer. They must first conduct interviews and a quick tour to have Masako sense as much spirit as she can As an expert medium it is her job to see if the spirits residing in a place are evil or not. If willing, she can talk to them. Before any of those they must first meet with Yashiro-san.

Rather than the manager they were met with brawn- lots of brawn. A muscular, middle-aged man received them at the door. The team's faces darkened at the sight. Well, except for Lin and Naru. They stared the man down until he felt like a mouse surrounded by hungry and pissed lions. Ayako's raised eyebrow added to the tension. John tried to smile- despite himself, taking pity on the poor man.

Due to Ayako's countless complaints, there attendant was replaced. The replacement was young and very good looking. He had black hair, cropped short and enticing blue eyes. A foreigner.

"_Hajimemashite. Ore no namae wa _Ichi_ desu_," he introduced himself with an elegant yet manly bow. Naru greeted back and introduced himself and the rest of SPR. "Kazuya Shibuya _desu_. This is my assistant, Koujo Lin"-Lin bowed his head-"The others are Hara Masako- our medium, Takigawa Housho, Matsuzaki Ayako, and John Brown- our exorcists." Each of them bowed at the mention of his/her name.

Unlike before, the clients don't give shocked expressions upon knowing that Naru is the boss. He is 24 years old.

"There's been a change of schedule. Yashiro-san went out for a moment. For the time being, he instructed me to let you wait in one of the tea rooms." Ichi earned himself a questioning glare from Naru.

"Um…the room's this way. If you would follow me," Ichi stuttered after about 10 seconds of recovery. He began walking and SPR followed him.

"If I may ask: _Where_ is Yashiro-san?" Naru broke the silence with a polite yet equally venomous question. It translates as: _You better answer or you'll find this little problem of yours miniature to what I have in store._

Ichi's eyes widened and his sweat poured like a perspiring glass of refreshment on a hot summer day.

"The manager went to the airport to pick up the other guests."

"_Guests?"_ The atmosphere just got a teeny bit darker than it already was.

"We're here!" Ichi squeaked, blushing to the roots of his hair. Takigawa Housho got a smack at the back of his head when he almost guffawed at the boy's reaction. Naru moved not. His eyes were intensely glowering at the poor employee.

"I don't know the details, sir. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Ichi defended. He seemed unaware so Naru let it go.

The room was very traditional. There's another sliding door opposite the one they came in to. Eight cushions were placed neatly in front of each door and two more at the center front, just in front of an altar. As soon as they sat, servants streamed in with little tables of snacks and tea for each of them. Takigawa's joy was evident as soon as they handed him his.

Lin sat next to Naru on the left while the others sat on the right. First was Masako then Takigawa, followed by Ayako and John at the end.

Naru noticed a small black cabinet at a corner of the room. If one didn't scan the room properly he wouldn't have noticed it. He didn't miss the girls giggling like idiots because they find him handsome and dashing, which he is. He quickly dismissed his annoyance with a quick sip of his tea. It was good. Not as good as the ones he used to have, though. Considering that the client runs a hotel like this one it would be bad for their reputation if they served bad tea.

Ten minutes have passed and the team grew bored. Ayako's been tapping her nails on the table and Takigawa's been yawning every 3 minutes.

"Lin," Naru called, standing up.

_Maybe he's finished his tea,_ the man thought.

Just as Naru's hand reached the door handle it slid open.

Yashiro-san looked surprised. Not as surprised as his companion, though. The woman behind Yashiro-san was beautiful. Her shoulder-length hair was black but a different shade than Naru's, darker than Lin's. She has black eyes as well. Both complemented her rosy white complexion. She wore almost no cosmetics at all. Her wardrobe consisted of a sky-blue sleeveless turtle neck and plain white shorts.

She held a boy, about 5 to 6 years of age, wearing a checkered green parka, beige pants and sandals. He carried a sling bag the size of a standard notebook. His black hair was tousled in a neat fashion. He has brown eyes- familiar brown eyes. And then Naru noticed that they were similar to the woman's wide ones. The feel their stares gave, however, were different. The boy's was intense, his mother's was full of surprise and confusion.

"Sh-Shibuya-san! I'm sorry I took so long!" Yashiro-san apologized, bowing his nearly bald head.

"Yes- you did." Naru didn't intend to sound harsh but it came out harsher than he wanted it to. The woman was composed now but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She looked angry but Naru wasn't sure.

"Yes! I'm sorry I really am." Yashiro-san is a firm and strong man but Naru was just too much for him.

"Don't you think that's enough? You're going to give the old man a heart attack," the woman spoke. Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly. Yashiro-san sighed with relief. Although, he didn't like being called an old man he was saved.

"_Ne_, kaa-chan, how long are we going to stand here? My feet are aching." The boy looked up to his mother with pleading eyes then at Naru.

"I don't know, dear." This mother and child are challenging him!

"W-Why don't we come in?" Yashiro-san cut in.

Naru and Lin turned to go back to their seats. The whole team had a good view of the _guests_.

Takigawa found the woman beautiful. He gaped at her like a lovesick boy. Too bad she was already taken. Masako and Ayako were a tad bit jealous.

_Isn't she a little too young to be a mother?_ Masako thought. _Maybe she was dumb and got dump._ In a way, Masako was right about dump but she was certainly wrong about dumb. If only she knew how successful this woman has become.

"What's up, boss?" _A man? Maybe the boy's father. He strangely sounds like Naru. I bet he isn't as handsome as he, though._

"What took you so long?" the woman demanded.

"Don't blame me! I had to find a decent parking space for the van." _Definitely the boy's father._

Masako was lost in thought. She was trying to find negative traits about this woman.

"She's taking way to long," Ayako grumbled. Then louder, "Excuse me! We have a situation here!" The woman stared at her momentarily. Her eyes turned kinder as she smiled.

_What was that about? _She felt extremely light once she saw that smile.

"Ah… Nuo-san, aren't you going in?" Yashiro'san asked. _Oh! So that's her name._

"Yes! Of course! I'm sorry for the delay," Nuo apologized. She was different towards Yashiro-san. Naru found that irritating.

_What the hell does this woman think of me?_ he thought.

Nuo ushered her son in and took the seat next to John. She received questioning glances. Why would she sit so far away from the client?

_What the! Is she avoiding me? Am I some kind of disease?_ Naru was getting really angry now. Somehow, his charms didn't work on her. He didn't think someone other than his brother would have this effect on him.

A man stepped in. "Well, fancy that. It's been a while hasn't it, idiot scientist?" All heads snapped up.

_Naru! But isn't he right there? Isn't he wearing black?_ Questions ran through everyone's heads. They scanned the man then they stared back at Naru. Other than the shoes nothing else was black on this man's body. Not only did he just sound like Naru- he looks like Naru.

Naru and Lin kept on staring. _Gene?_

They couldn't believe it. Gene died, they were certain of it.

"I've been curious for some time now. Are you two related?" Yashiro-san asked. Everyone looked at Naru and at the boy, waiting for confirmation.

"I'll have to confirm." Everyone was dumbfounded.

He has to confirm whether or not this carbon-copy of him is a relative or not?

Naru's doppelganger sat next to Lin. Lin fidgeted. The atmosphere got darker and awkward- concentrating on the 3 raven- haired men.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin."

* * *

**AN: First of all. I really need a beta-reader. Can't stand my own wrong grammars!**

**Second, Thank you to those who put me or this story on alert, favorites and to those who reviewed.**


	3. John,Behind the Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 3: John- Behind the Smile**

**The rival introduces herself.  
**

**JOHN  
**

She sat next to me. I did what I should, I smiled. She wasn't looking at me- she as looking at the boy- her son. It might have been my imagination but she looked tense. The boy looked at her intently, as if noticing his mother's anxiety.

"Let's start with the introduction first, shall we?" Yashiro-san said.

Poor man. He might collapse here and now if the dark atmosphere fails to fade.

"I am terribly sorry for not informing each party about the other," he apologized. "My business is in great need. Customers vanish over night. I had to take precautions."

I know his business is in critical need but must he really be more concerned with his business than the loss of human lives.

"Alright. I'll start," Naru's doppelganger proclaimed. "My name is Eugene Davis." Just as I thought, Shibuya-san reacted at the name. Bou-san and I shared a knowing glance. We had known about Naru's twin brother before he even mentioned it to the group.

If I recall correctly, he has the same name as Naru's twin. "I'm a medium working under Nuo-san." He gestured his thumb to his companion. She's the boss? That's pretty amazing. I wonder how old she was when she started the business.

"_Yoroshiku_. Nuo _desu_. I'm from the paranormal team called the Choir. This is my son, Kaoru." Nuo-san introduced. I've never heard of that group before.

"I'm Oliver Davis."

_Eh!_ He used his real name? I thought he didn't like publicity.

"I'm the head of Shibuya Psychic Research. Beside me is my assistant-"

"Koujo Lin _desu_," Lin took over.

"_Watashi wa_ Hara Masako _desu_. I am a medium."

"Takigawa Housho- a monk."

"Matsuzaki Ayako- I'm a priestess."

Oh! It's my turn.

"John Brown _desu_. I am an exorcist."

A knock came from the door.

"The tea and snacks are here."

"Come in," Yashiro-san called.

A lady in a sea green kimono entered the room. She wasn't much older than Yashiro-san. One can tell that she as once very beautiful. Ladies in waiting followed her in, serving us with another set of tea and snacks. She then proceeded beside Yashiro-san as the other girls quietly left the room.

"Like I've informed you before; People are disappearing overnight. I would like to inquire if you've prepared anything to defend yourselves." Yashiro-san looked to Nuo-san and Naru for confirmation. Each gave him a nod.

I would be lying if I say that I'm not threatened by this case. Although I don't have much psychic ability. I'm not only afraid for my own life but for the others as well. Nonetheless, I believe in the Almighty God. Lin's prepared charms for us as well and he assured us that he will send his shiki if the situation calls for it. That would be of much help but I'm worried about the other team. I'm not belittling them, I'm just worried.

"I have prepared those you need to interview," Yashiro-san added.

"Were there any recent incidents?" Naru asked.

"There are," Yashiro-san answered grimly.

"Before we continue, Yashiro-san, I would like you to hear two conditions. I will not investigate further until they are met," Nuo-san intervened. All eyes darted to her. Some held annoyance, others showed surprise, but only one had a knowing look- Davis-san.

"I…that depends on what they are," Yashiro-san said, unsure.

"You sound like you've already started the investigation. Hate to break it to you _jou-chan_ but you've just arrived," Bou-san said.

"The investigation started as soon as I stepped in," Nuo-san simply said. What did she mean by that? She couldn't have placed cameras in a short amount of time. She didn't have one at hand when she went in.

"So what are the conditions?" Naru asked impatiently. He shot a disapproving glare at Takigawa-san but the monk just shrugged it off.

"First: After the interviews, I want the building evacuated- attendants, staff, janitors, even you and your wife Yashiro-san. Second: I want access to all parts of the hotel-secret or otherwise."

"Wait just a minute! _I_ called you here to save our business! Why can't I see the investigation through?"

"You're lives are in danger!" Nuo-san snapped back. "Whatever's at work here is taking human lives to satisfy its needs! You know that yet you provide it with livestock! If you're so worried that we might steal from you, feel free to bring your valuables with you. That is, after we've inspected them." Nuo-san was rude but she was right. If there's no one to target there might be less activity for us to record and observe, though. It will not be easy but I don't see any other option that doesn't involve risking more lives.

"Why are you the only ones doing the speculations?" Ayako-san complained. Typical of her.

"You misunderstood me. I was speaking for myself. What you want to do with your investigation is up to you. As long as it doesn't hinder my team's investigation I will not protest to any condition that you want to lay for yourselves." Nuo-san defended. Ayako gritted her teeth. She just embarrassed herself in front of the clients. But I am willing to bet that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Bou-san.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept those conditions," Yashiro-san said. Nuo-san sighed, disappointed at the answer.

"Think twice, Yashiro-san. You need help, don't shove it away. Frankly, I don't need this to get by. I'm a successful person. If this case doesn't involve people getting killed, I won't be staying here. But it does and I want to put a stop to this abomination." Nuo-san was outraged. She has so much concern for these people she doesn't even know. I applaud her for it. Not many people would feel concern for anyone other than those they love.

She's just like Mai-san. She doesn't get angry when someone hurts her but she just explodes when one hurts another- even a stranger.

Nuo-san sighed. She relaxed a bit but her eyes were blazing. She shifted her gaze at Shoko-san.

"You're pregnant aren't you Shoko-san? Would you risk your child's life if you had a say to the matter?" Nuo-san asked.

_Eh!_ I didn't know that. I'm sure Naru would have mentioned this earlier. But seeing his expression, it seems that he was uninformed.

"How did you know?" Shoko-san asked, stunned. "I haven't even told Touya-sama."

Nuo-san shrugged her shoulders with an apologetic smile. "My intuition's my strong point. Sorry if I went ahead of you." I noticed Kaoru rolling his eyes. He must have been used to it but he still thinks it childish.

"You're pregnant?" Yashiro-san asked, facing his wife. His eyes were wide with surprise and delight. It wasn't the best way to announce one's pregnancy but Yashiro-san was happy, that much was obvious. We had to smile as he stared at his wife like a man does on his wedding day and the bride says, "I do".

Naru cleared his throat, disrupting the happy moment the couple shared. "I agree with Nuo-san. I would also like to gain access to all parts of the hotel. Blueprints will also be helpful."

"I asked you earlier if you have anything to protect yourselves from this monster. If you can provide anything for me then wouldn't that solve the case. I'll just send my wife to our other residence for her own safety." That might work. If he has his own protective charm then he'll be safe.

"I'm afraid that is not an option. We still don't have any idea how strong this entity is. Let us investigate for a day at least then if we find that it is safe for you we will let you in," Naru said. Yashiro-san pondered for a moment. I can see that he is starting to accept the conditions.

"I'll offer you a deal, Yashiro-san," Nuo-san spoke, looking at the client intently. She had a knowing look on her face. It's as if she knew that Yashiro-san will accept any condition once he hears the deal. What is it this time? "If in a week's time we haven't relieved you with your paranormal problems you will not have to pay us. Also, if my team doesn't solves the case, the Choir is willing to pay for our stay here"

How bold of her. She must trust her abilities that much to be able to make such statements. It might also be a form of incompetence- using money to disregard her failure. I doubt it to be the latter. Nuo-san has an air around her I can't quite point. It seems like she's capable of anything.

"Isn't that just an excuse? If you can't solve the case in a week's time, then calling you here will be pointless. It sounds to me that you're using money to cover for your failure. Making such a deal only suggests that you don't trust your own ability. Not that you have much. You have 3 people and one of which is a child. A burden if you ask me. You shouldn't have brought him in the first place.

"So far all you have on your team is a medium. Even if he can perform an exorcism without at least someone to gather information your attempts will be futile," Masako questioned. She really shouldn't say so much. She'll gain a lot of foes if she doesn't control her tongue. But it is true that they only have a medium. How will they cope?

Yashiro-san opened his mouth to say something but Davis-san beat him to it.

"Ah! No. We'll continue the investigation until all spirits are exorcised. Although, I must say, I only feel one most disturbing presence. It's similar to that in the asylum. Almost like a…" Davis-san didn't continue but he did share a glance with Nuo-san. She just gave him a nod but her face was dark. What is it? They left us hanging! Well, it's understandable that they can't share information with a rival at work.

"I'll be doing the exorcisms. I'm also in charge of monitoring the area. Kaoru will be helping me with temperature readings and the interviews. Also, information on the property-history, the people, the grounds- are being collected as we speak. I'm expecting my informer to arrive in approximately 2 days from now," Nuo-san filled in. "I'm sorry for not mentioning these earlier. I didn't think you'd need to know. I already informed Yashiro-san about this.

"I'm sure you know, Hara-san. A medium is only useful when a spirit is willing to communicate or the spirit isn't powerful enough to hide its presence. Gene's here as a precaution and as an assistant." I'm not a medium but I know she's right. I can feel Masako's anger from where I'm seated. "Tell me Hara-san, do you feel anything now?" she added tauntingly. Masako didn't answer. But it's more like she can't answer the question without a humiliating herself in front of the client and Naru.

Despite already having a husband, Masako still clings to him. She married an actor, Masanobu Hayato. He was a guest on her show 2 years ago. I guess their feelings developed from then on. She still uses her maiden name on set, though. I always knew that she would find the perfect man.

Masanobu-san doesn't mind when Masako clings to Naru In fact he finds it fun… the way Masako _annoys_ Naru and the way she cares about him. He says it's like watching cousins fight. I don't know about that but after work, Masanobu-san makes sure he picks Hara-san up. He also makes sure that we see them cuddling each other.

The exchange between the two women reassured the client that he has nothing to worry about. I know he will take the offer. It's too much of an advantage to let slip. Despite this he asked, "Wouldn't that be of a disadvantage on you?"

Nuo-san shook her head, slowly. "Like I said before, I am a successful woman. My world does not revolve around the paranormal alone. When one is in this business it is wise to have another profession- one with good income. That's one of the reasons why I set a week until a deadline. I can't leave my other business unattended for long."

Yashiro-san was thinking about the offer. He cupped his chin and his forehead creased. Everyone knew the answer. He will accept it.

"Are you sure you are capable enough?" he asked

"Rest assured we will solve the case, exorcise the spirit and cleanse your property."

"Excuse me. You hired us too." Bou-san raised his hand to concede the point. All of sudden, SPR was shoved out of the picture. I have to admit, I felt a pang of foul play at the situation. Yashiro-san hired two teams but he's only focusing on one.

"Don't you think your son is in great danger here?" I had to ask.

"Evidently, she doesn't think. Big whoop!" Ayako-san muttered. I can see her nose extending again. I do hope she was joking.

"Kaoru is very well secured. He is my first priority after all. If worse comes to worst he knows which actions to take." Is that what a mother is supposed to say? She cares about strangers but she doesn't mind if her son is in the middle of everything. What is this woman thinking?

"I'll be fine, Brown-jii-san." Kaoru-kun didn't sound reassuring but I felt ice in his voice- and I don't like being called an "old man".

"Now. About those recent activities…" Shibuya-san interjected, impatiently. That subject was completely forgotten. He asked that about 15 minutes ago.

"Two of my guards went missing 3 days ago. Like the others they weren't found. We considered the possibility of escape. I don't want to get ahead so I always check their homes or anyone they keep contact with. I called their families but only one of them returned- Nishika Gyaru. He refused to talk to me, though," Yashiro-san informed us. So another has disappeared.

"Can I have the name and address of the guard who fled?" Nuo-san asked. I looked at Shibuya-san, wondering if he would take the same actions but he said nothing.

"I'll give them to you later."

"What else is there?" Naru asked.

"Well one of the girls was found dead this morning. Her hands were covered with cuts all the way up her arms. Her tongue was… gone."Shoko-san answered in between sobs. Yashiro-san draped his arms around her for comfort. I thought only men are targeted. Why is there a female victim?

"If she was hurt in some other manner, we would have considered that another person did it but it was far too gruesome. Ai-chan had a number of enemies in the neighborhood but the reasons were all minor. It won't drive anyone to kill," Yashiro-san added.

"The victim, Ai, did she show any sign of psychic ability?"Ayako-san asked.

"Sometimes she tells me that she can hear what others don't but she can't tell where the voices come from," Shoko-san answered.

"Where was she found?" Davis-san questioned.

"She was in her quarters. She was wearing her uniform so she couldn't have been sleeping when she was…killed. Most likely she was already preparing for her duties."

"Were any of the other employees acting out of place?" Naru asked.

"None that I know of."

"Kaa-san?" I heard Kaoru whisper. I looked at his mother. Nuo-san hasn't been speaking for a while now. I looked at Nuo-san.

She was staring blankly at the back of the room. I didn't notice the black cabinet before-not until now. Nuo-san's eyes were like those of statues of saints in the church- beautiful but lifeless. Is she unconscious? She's sitting upright, isn't she?

"Nuo-san?" I called, just enough for her to hear and not disrupt the meeting. No response. Davis-san faced us and mouthed to me, "Let her be."

Eh? Let her be? She's clearly not alright. It may be a spirit, taking possession of her. Davis-san shook his head and looked at Yashiro-san, listening, as if nothing has happened. What am I supposed to do? Even Kaoru doesn't appear to be vexed by the situation. He was focused on the black cabinet, trying to see what his mother was seeing. I know better. I know Nuo-san isn't looking at the cabinet. She was perceiving something different- something that isn't there.

"It's alright, Brown-ojii-san. Kaa-san will snap out of it sooner or later." Kaoru said without looking at me. I did what the bos told me- I listened. I glance at Nuo-san every now and then just to be sure but she remained still.

"Right now, the only damages on the property are burned walls and furniture, broken glasses and appliances. Most of them are due to objects throwing themselves around," Yashiro-san said."So far, there are only 3 people hurt by flying objects. None of them is in critical condition- thank the gods."

This hotel is in serious business. The activities are no joke. If the incidents continue to progress, we might be faced with more than we can handle.

"Nuo-san, are you with us?" Someone finally noticed.

"Yes. I'm listening." I looked at her, glad that he's back on track. Maybe I worried too much.

No! She's not! She did respond, didn't she?

"Ne, oo-san! What's that black cabinet over there?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the said cabinet.

"That's where I keep my mother's memento," Yashiro-san answered. His eyes turned sad.

"Just your mother?" Kaoru asked again. "What about your father's?"

"My mother is special."

'Then why put her memento at the far end of the room, where not many may notice?" Kaoru's eyes were decisive. It felt like watching an interrogation. It was so different from watching a child ask so many questions just for the fun of knowing.

Yashiro-san didn't reply. He looked really nervous. "Um… It's my mother's wish. She didn't want people to see her altar," he finally answered.

"I see." Kaoru looked like he wanted to ask more but decided to let it rest. I saw Davis-san smile to himself after the boy's asked his questions.

"Who would conduct the interviews first?" Yashiro-san asked. I know Naru won't miss a chance and he certainly likes to save time.

"I propose that we do the interviews at the same time," Davis-san said. That would buy both teams more time. "Right, boss?"

"I'm fine with it. Although, I don't mind waiting. I do have some place I want to see." Nuo-san replied. So she's awake. I looked at her to make sure. She smiled at me. I want to know what happened to her. What did she see?

"How 'bout you, Noll? Would you mind joining forces?" Davis-san invited. Naru just looked at him. After a few more seconds, he sighed and said, "Just don't get in our way."

"You know me. I'm always considerate." Davis-san shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"You weren't once."

"Really? When?" Davis-san scratched the back of his head.

"When everyone thought you were dead," Naru muttered darkly, as he stood up followed by Lin.

"It was your fault that I didn't come back." Naru spun to face his brother with fiery eyes. He was infuriated by the words. "Explain."

"No." "He glowered at Naru. "Not until you get in that thick head of yours what you did wrong!"

"You good for nothing-"

I shifted uncomfortably. They're going to fight and I know it. Everyone knows it. Bou-san was ready to pounce if ever they start beating each other.

"Hey! Cut it out guys!" Takigawa shouted. Everything was chaos. None of us knew what to do.

"Please stop this, Naru, Davis-san!" It was futile.

The room began to shake and the objects began to move. Yashiro-san and Shoko-san were in a panic. They didn't know about Naru's PK. For them this is one of those paranormal activities.

"Gentlemen, please! There's a child present!" Nuo-san intervened. When that didn't work, she stood up and approached the twins. Don't tell me she's going to…

"Gene!" she chided. "I'm going to call Liza and I am going to tell on you!" I sighed in relief. For a moment there I thought that she was going to slap bother of them. But I don't understand. What did she mean? And, who's Liza? Davis-san's eyes widened and he stopped. He turned his head towards Nuo-san, face dark. He looked really scared. "You wouldn't."

"I would if you don't stop. She's on speed dial."

The exchange commenced between the two members of the Choir. Davis-san was begging for forgiveness and Nuo-san was threatening him some more.

The shaking subsided but the silence ensued. Nuo-san and Davis-san have stopped arguing as well. Lin-san clutched Naru's shoulder. "Control your temper." Naru glared at Lin but he's more composed now.

"It may be best if we do the interviews separately," Yashiro-san suggested; and, I agree with him.

"We'll go first." That said, we followed Naru and Yashiro-san out of the room.

"Excuse me, but, can you take my son with you? He can ask useful questions-I'm sure," Nuo-san said.

"You're dumping your child with us?" Ayako asked, exasperated.

Questions? She di say that Kaoru will be helping with the interviews but…

"You can't mean that _he_ will be doing the interview?" Takigawa questioned.

"What do you think this is, playtime?" Masako added.

"We do not provide daycare, Nuo-san." Naru spoke.

"Why do you underestimate my son? Is it because he is still young that you believe he cannot do anything?" Nuo-san questioned. "You should understand, Mr. Davis. Age isn't everything." There was something hidden in her words. I didn't quite understand but I can feel that she knows something about Naru. Based on Naru's reaction and the stares they gave each other, the message was passed and it was clear who dominated.

Kaoru stood up, picking up a sling bag he has with him. He headed to where Lin-san is and politely bowed his head. "Kaoru desu. Yoroshiku." The man flinched. He isn't good with children- everyone knows that. SPR found out about the Lin-san's weakness on a case.

It was the case at an orphanage of one of my colleagues. Mai was possessed by a child's spirit right after I exorcised it from another child's body. It just so happened that the poor boy mistook Lin for his long lost father. Lin had to take care of Mai until the case was over. And, he did not have a good time until the end.

"Let's go!" Naru barked at us.

* * *

**AN: Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I really am sorry.**


	4. Lifeless Corridor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 4: Lifeless Corridor**

**His brother, his brother's boss, his brother's boss' son all possess amazing abilities.**

**GENERAL**

Shoko-san left Nuo and Eugene Davis at their base. It was spacious but not unnecessarily big. Right after the footsteps died down the hallway, Nuo glared daggers at Gene. "What were you thinking? I know you knew that SPR was coming to this case, so why the hell did you _not_ tell me?" Gene wasn't at all surprised. He knew it was coming- the outburst. He also knows that the only way to calm his boss is to let her finish her ramble. "If you wanted to see your brother that much, you shouldn't have dragged us into your mess! What if he finds out about Kaoru, huh? Have you any idea how hard it was to hide them?"

"Calm down, boss. I apologize, ok." Gene pulled a chair and sat himself.

"_That's_ how you apologize?" Nuo's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who forced to come. You did so to help, not to complicate."

"I wasn't complicating anything! I apologize for letting habits cloud my actions." Gene defended. His eyes evaded hers. He was sad and she understood his longing. Even though he was the one who forced to leave she knew he had good intentions.

"Just don't do it again."

"_Hai._"

Nuo wasted no time. After setting their luggage in their rooms they took off.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Lin's keyboard sounded the room. It was rare for Ayako and Takigawa to stay quiet, but under this certain circumstance…

It wasn't because of the severity of the case nor was it caused by the numerous reports they've been hearing from the witnesses. It was due to shock and disbelief. Even Naru was awestruck for a moment. Everytime that little mouth spouts questions, every person in the room would stare. SPR only knows of one person who can ask so intensely and interrupt rudely during interviews. Naru _was_ that person. Watching this kid, his short legs dangling from his chair and his small hands typing every now and then, interrogate people 3 to 4 times his age as if conducting an interrogation for a crime. He's even more frightening than Naru. An amazing feat, especially for a 5 year old.

The next interviewee went in. According to Yashiro-san, they only have 2 more to go and they'd be finished. The girl had brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She was short and tanned. If not for her skin color, she would have looked like Mai. The girl's 3 years younger than Mai should be.

"Your name?" Kaoru asked.

"My, what a cute boy! You shouldn't spea-"

"I'm not cute lady, I'm handsome. Would you please answer the question." The girl was taken aback by Kaoru's discourtesy.

_He's a narcissist!_ They all thought in horror. "At least he says 'please'," Takigawa murmured to Ayako. The _miko_ did not respond; she hates the boy's mother and the boy.

"Ah! My name's Shiba Raya. I'm assigned in the kitchen," Raya introduced herself.

"What incidents have you encountered?" Naru questioned.

"Um… Utensils keep flying at us?" She wasn't sure if she should start with that and the statement sounded like a question. "The ready to serve orders- the meat- become raw. We get complaints but the chefs couldn't have made a mistake like that. I mean, the plating and the side dishes have to be set on the plate too, right? And, before we serve the meals we inspect them. More often than not, maggots appear on the meat." Raya shook as she spoke, clearly terrified of the incidents.

"That's disgusting," Ayako commented, putting her hand over her mouth- ready to puke.

"I don't know if anybody else noticed. There's a faint smell of something rotten in one of the hallways to the main kitchen," she added. Raya fiddled with her hands, uncomfortable to know what it might be. She has an idea but it was too terrifying for her.

"This foul odor, do you sell it all through the corridor all the time?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, I smell it every time I pass by, but not all the way- just by the middle of it." Kaoru nodded and typed on his notebook. "Anything else?"

The girl bit her lip in hesitation. "One night, I saw Shin-chan. He looked helplessly in pain. When I called to him, he looked up. His mouth opened, trying to say something but no voice came out." Raya was in tears now. She covered her face with her hands. John offered her a napkin.

"Who's Shin?" Naru asked.

"By Shin, did you mean Yamamoto Shinji?" Kaoru added.

"Shin-chan is my cousin. He was the first to disappear." Raya confirmed.

"When was the last time you saw him before he was taken?"

"We had dinner then we each went to rest. There was a big promotion the next day and the manager wanted us at our best."

"Does Yamamoto Shinji have ESP? Can he sense spirits or anything the like?" Kaoru was, again, hugging the spotlight to himself.

"I'm not sure, but he often stares into space and I find him talking to himself every once in a while. I just thought he was just day dreaming or something."

"Do you know Minamiya-san?" Naru asked, reclaiming the spotlight.

"Um… All I know is her name and where she's assigned. We're not close so I can't tell you anymore. I'm sorry."

"What else? Rumors, accidents, stories that you've heard of?"

"I know no more, sir."

"Thank you for your cooperation. You may leave." Raya took her leave and the next interviewee went in.

* * *

**GENERAL**

"You're Norio-san, right?" The brawny man turned at the mention of is name. As soon as he laid eyes on the owner of the voice he cringed, dropping the luggage he was carrying. It was the same man he met earlier. And, he had dropped the man's luggage! He quickly picked it up, afraid of another glare. Oddly enough, he wore a different set of clothing- more colorful. "You must have already met my tin brother," Gene mumbled, smiling apologetically at the man. Relief washed over Norio's whole being.

Nuo stepped from behind Gene, surprising him a little. "Norio-san, would you give us a little tour?" She flashed him a bright smile, making the 37 year old man blush. For the first time today, there were people who didn't feel intimidated by his physique. "I'll have to bring these inside." He adjusted the luggage slightly to concede his point. "I'll be happy to help but…" Just the thought of that other man's glare weakened him.

"It's alright, we can wait," Gene assured him. "Don't take too long though."

"Are you sure?" Before any of the two could respond Norio already took off.

It didn't take him long to return- hands free. "I'm ready, ma'am, sir." Gene and Nuo had to smile. Despite his appearance, he's actually quite soft. "Where's the kitchen?" Nuo asked.

"Right this way, ma'am." Norio gestured his head to the left. They followed him but after that, Nuo led the way. It didn't seem like she needed him at all.

"Please. Call me Nuo. _Ma'am_ makes me sound like military. You can call him whatever you like," she said, pointing a thumb at Gene. Norio looked at him, unsure if he should comply. _They're such a cute couple_- so lively, he thought.

"We're just friends, Norio-san," Gene muttered out of earshot. Norio was shocked. _I didn't think aloud, did I?_

"You shouldn't hit on her though- she's taken."

"I wasn't planning to," Norio said bashfully.

"But, if you want…" Gene started with a coy smile.

"Huh?"

"I'm always available to…" He didn't get to finish. Norio was already 5 meters away, making Gene sweat drop. "Norio-sa~n!" Gene called.

"Gene." He knew in an instant that his boss found what she was looking for. When Norio heard no more from the suspicious man he decided to peek. Gene and Nuo stood still, facing the wall. They stared at the fancy wallpaper seriously- assessing it for reasons the man know nothing about.

"The kitchen's not far from here," he told them but no one spared him a glance. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "What's here?" Something crept to his nose. The smell was so foul that he had the urge to puke then and there. His hands covered his mouth and nose in vain.

"Something rotten," Gene answered, stepping back. Nuo placed a hand on the wall.

"Norio-san, please bring Yashiro-san here. Make haste." Norio took off, unable to hold his breath.

* * *

**GENERAL**

The interviews finished just in time for lunch. Yashiro-san offered to guide them to the dining hall. They have to pass through the base so they decided to take a quick peek. Since the Choir's base is right next to SPR's Yashiro-san decided to invite the others as well. "I'll just call Nuo-san and Gene-san," Yashiro-san said.

"Sumimasen! Gene-san, Nuo-san, Kaoru-kun! Luch is ready!" he called. Hearing no answer, Yashiro-san opened the door, only to find no one there. The others decided to take a look. Some wanted to compare the bases and the others just wanted to know what the problem was. "Where had they gone to?"

"They found something." That little statement caught their attention. Kaoru stared to theleft and the instictively followed.

"Yashiro-san!" someone called. Norio appeared from the hallway. He didn't want to see Naru, Lin, or Ayako again, but he knew it was urgent.

"Norio-kun!" Yashiro-san said, stunned. The man didn't even stop to catch his breath. He reported right away. "Nuo-san and… Gene-san told me to-to call you. So-somethings wrong… and you…you need to… see…it."

"Where are they?"

"The hallway from the maid's quarters to the kitchen."

* * *

**LIN**

They found something? I couldn't believe my ears. It's barely even a day. I don't queston Gene as a medium, but it's all too fast. According to the interviews the spirits of the victims are being hindered by something. They can't communicate because of this-from what I can tell.

The man with the grim face confirmed the boy's words. He ran to us, face green and troubled.

"The hallway from the maid's quarters to the kitchen." We followed Yashiro-san and Norio-san to the location. What had they found? I looked to Noll, but he had his poker face again. His eyes showed interest, though.

Nuo-san held the wall. She stared at it intently, searching for something. Her eyes never settle on one spot, it roamed. Gene stood beside her, waiting patiently. "The smell's gone!" Norio-san muttered.

"Smell?" I asked.

"Before I left there was a horrible smell of decay." Decay? I see. So this is the hallway the 3 maids mentioned.

"Kaoru, stop!" Nuo-san said. I didn't ntice that the boy was alread mid-way to his mother. He gritted his teeth but he obeyed, rejoining the rest of the crowd.

"What's there?' Matsuzaki-san asked. "She's looking at a wall, so what?" She was annoyed again. I don't see any reason for her irritation, though. And, I don't want to know. Jealousy, perhaps. Or maybe insecurity. Nuo-san _is_ attractive and no one can deny the age difference. This is one of the aspects of women I do not understand.

"Have you found it yet?" I heard Gene ask. Find what?

"Just a bit more," Nuo-san answered. Her eyes scanned the wall. What are they looking for? I don't see anything. A familiar pang ran through me. My shikis are agitated.

"How 'bout now?"

"Just wait."

"And now?" Gene asked again.

"I have to concentrate, Gene!" Nuo-san hissed at him. She was trembling of irritation.

"Find it yet?" The gentle hand on the wall curled to a tight fist. Nuo-san spun around, face red from anger. "If you're so impatient, why don't _you_ open it?"

Open? Does she mean to open the wall?

"No. Go on. I'll wait" Gene said. Nuo-san's eyes narrowed. She went back to the wall. After a few more seconds, she knelt down, knocking on a few boards near the wall. There it was! At the 3rd knock we heard the sound of hollowed wood. Nuo-san frantically grabbed at the edges of the plank and wrenched it open. Nuo-san was restless. Her actions are too quick and rash. Whatever's inside the wall must mean so much for the case.

The wooden board covered a thick rod of stone. It looks like a lever. Nuo-san grabbed at it and, with all her might, pushed hard. Gene knelt down to help her.

Lines formed on the wall in front of Gene and Nuo-san. A part of the wall, the size of a standard double door sank back. Dust fell of its edges as it was scraped the ceiling. So that was it. The 'thing' they were looking for. "What the hell?" Matsuzaki-san reacted along with gasps from almost everyone.

"W-what…what is th-this?" Yashiro-san was sweating a lot and his face just turned blue.. No one moved. Everyone watched as the two did their work. Nuo-san pushed at the wall, as if it hasn't sunk enough. The walls rumbled and creaked, slight tremors were felt, as if the gears of a big but outdated mechanism was at work. Heads turned and ears strained at the sounds. Eyes focused on the wall and the woman who opened it. And then, the wall began to slide to the left slowly- very slowly.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked to Noll, hoping that he may have any explanation for what was being unraveled in front of us. As expected, he didn't. He just stared straight, unblinking, unmoving. Signs that he was very much interested and stunned. Nuo-san stood there. Her face was twisted in remorse but she waited. The smell got stronger as the wall moved.

"Yashiro-san, call the authorities," she said. "And tell them to bring an ambulance."

* * *

**AN: 4th Chapter's up. It's a lot shorter than the last ones. I'm going to let you know that I'm in the middle of writing the drafts for the 6th chapter. Yeepee!**


	5. To Masako's Horror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 5: To Masako's Horror**

**The corridor is revieled. What will come next...**

**GENERAL**

Gene stared at Nuo. He knew what those words meant. He had guessed about the bodies. The smell of decay gave that away. But, what was the ambulance for? It can't be that someone's still alive? Or can it?

SPR heard everything and they were trying to process it themselves. _Authorities and an ambulance?_ They knew what it meant but it was still hard to believe. It was happening too fast.

"Yashiro-san! Get the phone!" Gene ordered. The man's mind was also in the middle of processing. There's an opening wall in his hotel and he didn't know jack about it. Yashiro-san scurried to the reception area to do as he was told.

The wall's movement stopped. Everybody inched forward. Something slipped off the gap.

A hand? Fresh blood dripped from it. The bruises covering it were an angry red and swollen. The whole body soon followed. It was a man. Just like his hand his whole body was covered with wounds of different assortments- lacerations, punctures, abrasions, incisions. But, what was the most evident were the burns. Blood dripped from his wounds, mouth, nose, ears- even his eyes streamed out blood. Nuo caught the man before he hit the floor. She neither appeared unfazed or disgusted as she touched him. Gene assisted her, carefully laying the man on the floor.

_A corpse?_ SPR rushed to them to have a good look. He was still breathing. _It's alive!_

"Do you think he'll make it?" Kaoru asked his mother.

"That's impossible, kid. He's lost too much blood and the pain must be unbearable," Takigawa answered but he himself was hoping that the man lives. The body was in terrible shape.

The stench of decomposing flesh engulfed the corridor. It couldn't have come from the man- he's still alive. As they came closer to Nuo and Gene, they got their answer. It was dark but the wall lamps provided enough lighting for them to recognize the scattered bodies inside the hidden corridor. Naked men were sprawled on the floor, maggots feasting on their flesh, rodents chewing on their skins. Some had their bones surfacing. Every face had the same expression- pain and torture. The mouths were open and the eyes were about to pop out of the sockets.

Masako couldn't bear to look. But, more than that, she wanted to get away from all the anguish as the souls tried to reach for her, asking for help. How could she not have felt it before? It was too much to ignore! She _should have_ felt it before! She swayed, feeling faint. The strong emotions overwhelmed her. John caught her fast and Naru insisted that they leave immediately.

"Brown-san, please take Kaoru with you," Nuo requested. The boy was the least bit happy. If there's anything he hated the most. It's being shoved away when he clearly can help. But, being the obedient boy that he is, he obeyed his mother's wishes. Naru leaned over the body, examining it. He didn't think that the man will make it out alive. There was too much damage.

"Search for anymore survivors!" Naru instructed. Takigawa and Lin shared a skeptical look. They both know that it's impossible to find any other survivors amongst the bodies on the floor. They were about to go in…

"Don't bother! They're all dead!" Nuo exclaimed, biting her lip. As much as it was true, she didn't like it. Those words stung. Naru looked up to her. How can she be so sure?

"We can't be sure about that!" Takigawa snapped back.

"I don't feel any other life in there." None of them knew what she meant. As paranormal researchers, they understand if someone would say that he/she can sense the dead. But, for someone who says that she can feel _life_…it was new to their ears. She could have meant different but they can't be sure about that.

"Matsuzaki-san, can you please check on him?" Gene said.

Ayako was a bit shocked. She as pulled out of her reverie. Nevertheless, she did her duties on que. Norio came running to them with a first aid kit in hand. No one noticed when he left but they were thankful that he did what he did. Ayako felt for the man's pulse. "It's too weak!" she gasped. "He's in too much pain." She searched for the most extreme wounds. Those are the first that she has to mend. _I don't have enough time!_ She thought frantically.

"Move aside!" Nuo repositioned herself beside the body. "Give her a little space," Gene told the others. No one understood what was happening but they followed.

Nuo placed a hand over the man's chest, unfazed by the texture of the 3rd degree burns. Leaning in, Nuo chanted into the man's ear. Her voice was strong and gentle, but also firm and commanding. She delivered the lines with so much elegance that it sounded so much like a pleasant, warm song.

_From the waters of the West_

_I call upon you_

_Pull him out of darkness depth_

_Seal the path towards death_

_Hoist him into the light and_

_Let him bask in the air of life_

They all noticed as the sounds of leveled breaths escaped the man's body. He's better. Just to be sure, Ayako checked for his pulse again. Just as she anticipated, it was less weak than about a minute ago. She looked at Nuo, who upon meeting her eyes, smiled. Not the smug smirk Ayako expected after showing such a miracle. The smile was one of thanks and relief. Ayako breathed and smiled back. She tended to the man's wounds. Ayako knew more than first aid. She did attend medical school, and she didn't have to like it just to pass. The man is in good hands.

"Who do you think he is, Naru-bou?" Takigawa asked.

"It's most likely the security guard," Naru answered, looking at Nuo for a confirmation that he did not need. She gave him a simple nod. He then looked at Lin, but the Chinese man's mind was elsewhere.

Lin felt a familiar energy. It was a soul much like his own, but more powerful and pure. The very presence of it cleansed and relaxed his body. It was hard to believe that this young woman held such a powerful soul. Yes. Nuo called out a _shiki_. Especially for a well trained _onmyouji_ such as himself. Furthermore she used the shiki for healing. God knows how much he harnessed his abilities. He took time. He's predecessors even considered him a fast learner. Was this girl trained at a younger age than he was? It would be the only explanation. Otherwise, she'll be a very powerful _onmyouji_- greater than him.

Yashiro-san came running in. He brought the paramedics with him and some police officers in. He brought te parameics . As of then, the paranormal researchers were off use. The rest of the day was uneventful for them. Each of them was bombarded with questions about the bodies. Naru never found it hard to explain to authorities about paranormal events. The police, however, found it hard to believe. They were suspects to the case, but the police had nothing to bind them.

* * *

**GENERAL**

"How's Masako doing?" Ayako asked John as she entered the base.

"She's still unconscious but she's a little less pale than before." Ayako tended to Masako, letting John rest for a while.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Nuo and Gene rejoined with Kaoru. The boy kept asking about what had happened after he was dismissed. Nuo answered her son honestly, carefully choosing the right words for his young ears. She then took a shower. She scrubbed hard. The smell of blood lingered on her skin and she hated it. The rusty, salty smell was overwhelming her senses. It reminded her of all the sufferings she had gone through. Dinner would be prepared soon. She can't eat like that. Gene bathed after her. He perspired a lot and he had blood on him as well. After all, he was the one who had to carry the heavy stuff. Nuo did help, but she was still a woman- a petit one at that.

Naru sat in front of the monitors. Luckily, the hotel staff took the courtesy of bringing the equipment in- with John's guidance, of course. Lin went straight to his laptop, arranging the interview files and recording the recent events. Takigawa discussed with John what happened after he had left with Masako.

Both teams wasted no more time than they already had. The cameras were set and temperatures were taken. Naru pouted all day. He didn't like publicity and the involvement of the police was one step away from the media, especially with the number and the condition of the bodies. He knew there was a possibility but he didn't think they'd find them immediately. Not to mention a celebrity's involvement. Not that he's doubting his abilities, he just assumed that they'd need to understand the spirit more, before the victims are discovered. Usually, finding the bodies means that the case s coming to a close. It's just… It just feels like they still have a long way to go.

Dinner was quiet. Everyone ate large servings of everything, but they did so slowly. All were hungry, but exhaustion dominated. They forgot to eat lunch and the police and work held them back from snacks. During paranormal investigations, it's always the first day that's the busiest. Kaoru was not forgotten, though. Nuo made sure that he had something to eat. The boy tried to act cool but it didn't work on his mother. Masako joined them for dinner. She woke up from Takigawa's loud voice. He was talking to John. It just so happened that he was at the part where Nuo saved the man. She was unnerved. The woman doesn't only have beauty on her side. Nuo has talent and power. Masako hated to lose. And so, she glared at Nuo all through dinner. It only annoyed her more when Nuo ignored her icy glares.

It was to her dismay to find out that she has to sleep in the same room with the woman.

* * *

**MASAKO**

Why is the room arrangement like this? This is a freakin' hotel! Can't they spare another room? This is a freakin' hotel, right? Great! Now I'm fuming in one of the freakin' hotel's bathrooms. What the hell is wrong with the client? If he didn't rust SPR, then he shouldn't have hired us in the first place. The other group isn't needed. That woman isn't needed!

_But, SPR couldn't have found the bodies as quick as she did. _We would have, if… if given more time.

Alright, fine! Fine! She saved the man's life. _Not to mention she eased the other victims' souls._

Yes! But… she wasn't able to exorcise them. _Which isn't going to work, because the evil entity still holds to them._

Just shut up!

Uhg! This Nuo is driving me insane! _I'm arguing with myself in a bathroom_.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"Masako!" I heard Ayako call- _again_. "Are you going to take any longer?"

Oh crap!

"I'm almost done!" I answered. I grabbed at my toiletries and rinsed my mouth.

"You said that 15 minutes ago, though!"

"I'm coming already!" I snapped at her, grabbing at the doorknob. I shot a dirty look at the miko as I passed. "Impatience is a sign of old age, _Miko-san_." Ah! A day can't pass until I teased Ayako.

"Don't mock me, infertile brat. You yourself seem to be on your menopausal stage." That completely backfired. This just isn't my day.

Thankfully enough, the beds are separated and I got Ayako to sleep between Nuo and me.

"Where's your son?" Ayako asked that woman.

"Kaoru's with Gene," was Nuo's quick answer. "I prefer him there than with me."

"Ara! Is that what a loving mother such as yourself is supposed to say?" I couldn't help but question.

"A mother would know," Ayako muttered. Hey! Isn't she taking the wrong side here? "I'm sure the boy just wants to be with his father than a bunch of women," she added, facing Nuo with a gentle smile.

"Oh no! Gene's not Kaoru's father! That's absurd and ridiculous!" She laughed her heart out. Eh1 They're not father and son? But, those two look so much alike. "Then who's the father?" I had to ask. It can't be Naru! And, as I recall, Oliver and Eugene Davis are adopted and have no other siblings.

Nuo stopped laughing. She averted her gaze, bowing her head. I couldn't see her expression because her bangs covered her face. "That's confidential. I would also appreciate it if you don't ask Kaoru about his father. He doesn't know." The conversation ended there. For one, we were all tires. For another, the atmosphere just got all gloomy and awkward- I hated it.

* * *

**GENERAL**

The paranormal researchers awoke to a feisty breakfast. The hotel staff took the trouble of cooking for them before leaving the premises. Yashiro-san still had some complaints but after seeing the bodies, he did not argue any further. He has an unborn child to think about. Considering his and Shoko-san's age, they should be careful. Takigawa Housho felt sorry for himself almost immediately. No staff means no fancy food. Upon Nuo's request, however, Yashiro-san allowed them access to the food storage on the condition that they keep the kitchen clean and organized.

Gene and Kaoru came in with the rest of SPR. Takigawa ran to the chair nearest to all the meat and dug in. Ayako just looked at him with disgust but the others paid him no mind. It's always been a mystery to everyone why Ayako always notices what Takigawa does. After all, they already broke up about one and a half year ago. They both have their own partners now. Takigawa began dating a waitress at the deli near the bar he often played in during his bass playing days. She's a bit younger than he is but she and keep up with him rather well. Ayako on the other hand is engaged to a colleague of hers in the hospital. We haven't met him yet and Ayako doesn't talk about him much.

"Where's your pretty lady, Gene-san?" Takigawa asked the medium with a mouth full of sausage. Some of it threw themselves on Ayako's face. That eaned him two fork stabs on his hand.

"She's in the base, reviewing last night's footage," Gene answered.

"Wow! She works hard!" Takigawa exclaimed.

"What do you have so far?"

"Nothing much. The temperature in the bases just dropped considerably low but there weren't any activities other than the ones at 2:00 am. Also-"

"Bou-san!" Naru didn't let the monk finish. Everyone paused to look at Naru except for Kaoru.

"You still have hard feelings, huh?" Gene muttered, taking another sip of his coffee.

Everyone knows the dispute between the brothers. They have never seen Naru that angry and they never want to again. All of them ate breakfast without anymore to say.

The door opened. Nuo's head popped in. "Gene, I need you." She retrieved her head right after the words left her mouth.

Gene and Kaoru shared a knowing look.

"Now!"

The boys stood up and placed their empty dishes in the sink. Both silently left the room.

"So," Takigawa started. "Who's going to clean the dishes.

* * *

**GENERAL**

The bed's ready. Nuo lay on it, waiting for Gene to come in the room. He knows the drill. Leave Kaoru in another room- out of earshot. She didn't get to do it with Gene last night. But, day time's just as perfect for such activities while the other team's busy and minding their own business. The door creaked painfully slow. The light from the outside entered the dark room. Gene stepped in and gently closed the door.

"You're late," Nuo breathed, staring at her assistant. He approached her, still smiling.

"I was eating. I need the energy, don't you agree?"

"True." Gene sat on the bed. Nuo shifted to give him more space. She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys. I took a while. Anyway, here's a bit of Masako's thoughts regarding Nuo.**


	6. Naru's In A Merger

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 6: Naru's In A Merger**

**Something unexpected will lead to a proposition none of them knew anticipated.**

**NARU**

"John-san, Ayako-san, go to the 3rd and 4th floors. Retrieve the tapes and replace them. Masako, Bou-san, do the same on the remaining floors. Don't forget to take the temperatures of every room. Lin, show me the information you managed to gather." The pairs left with their set of materials to do their respective tasks. It's rare for them to leave without any complaints. They're still in shock, I'm sure. That boy is something else. Him and his mother. Lin had explained to me what he felt when Nuo-san 'healed' the man earlier. I wasn't aware that shikis are capable of mending abilities. But Lin's told me that those types of shiki are very rare and very powerful. I was stunned as I absorbed the new information. Turns out she's not all beauty after all. Much like myself. Gene's found himself quite a woman.

I read through the files. We found nothing new. The lot has no history and the structure's quite recent. It was started by Yashiro-san's grandfather. But, it was opened when the man was already 60 years old. Yashiro-san's father, Yashiro Maki-san, was the one who really manage the hotel. There were 3 murders and 2 accidents reported. The remaining 3 more were of natural causes. There were no reported dispute in the family. It didn't make any sense at all. None of them explain the writing on the wall, the burnt furniture, the animal carcasses, or the tormented men. We can't find any possible motive, and without motive we can't exorcise anything.

I straightened up and cupped my chin to think.

"It's no good, Noll. None of them connect. Furthermore, the former clients with shady involvements and foundations didn't even have any involvement to any of the deaths- inside of the hotel, at least." Lin chuckled darkly at that.

"Repeat them to me."

"Yamashita Fumino, 22 years old- hotel receptionist. She was stabbed on the chest by her husband. The next one is Ritsuko Ayami, 43 years old- a guest. Her body was scathed in various places, but the cause of death was a severed artery. The suspect was never found. Kuzuno Yuuta, 12 years old. The boy was drowned by his sister, a part time employee in the hotel. Later, it was discovered that she's bipolar. Regarding the accidents: During the construction of the building, one of the beams collapsed and a carpenter, Murakami Saito, 38 years old, fell off. He suffered with a broken vertebrae. The other one is Masaomi Shido, 28 years old. He died in the hot springs. He slipped in and hit his head hard. There was a clot in one of the ventricles."

I approached the monitors, sighing heavily. I have to check on the others. One can't be too careful. No matter how old they are, Ayako-san and Bou-san are still very immature. They're still living the glory days of their youth. Meaning: they're old. I mused. I don't have to be imaginative to guess their reactions if they learn that I thought that. Then I noticed something. "Lin, has there been any signs of the other team?" Lin's answer was quick. "None."

None?

"Did they leave?"

"No."

They stayed in their base the whole morning? What do they hope to accomplish by staying in one place. I know Gene all too well… Maybe not. What did he mean? What did I do wrong?

I scanned the monitors again. Masako and Bou-san are now on the 2nd floor, but Ayako-san and John-san remain on the 3rd. If Mai was here, I would have had more troubles in my hands. Here I go again, thinking about her, missing her. Why did I have to hurt her? Why did I not stop her when she ran away from me? I can still remember her expression. Her lips were slightly curved down, her nose was red, her cheeks were flushed, and then it turned pale almost immediately. Mai's eyes were wide and red. She never blinked, despite the rain. Her whole body was stiff. I felt like I was looking at a petrified statue. I saw her tears as it flowed down her face. I was able to distinguish it from the rain that soaked her. I had hurt her, and she had hurt me back by leaving. She probably does not that. Mai's not the type of person who would attempt revenge. She's far too pure for that.

"Noll!" two familiar voices called. One came from Lin and the other from the door. Gene stood at the door, assisting a very weak Nuo. Kaoru followed them closely. "What happened?" I demanded but Gene went on.

"Get your team back in here!"

"What?" I asked instinctively.

"Quickly!" I asked no more and my irritation was soon forgotten. There were rapping noises and a shrill cry. I quickly turned to the ear sets. Lin pointed at the monitors."Mina-san! Get back to base right now!"

"Let me try an exorcism first!" Bou-san protested.

"Now!" I followed the screens, monitoring the others as they run back to base. The noise grew louder as they drew closer. The ground started to shake, causing debris to fall from the ceilings.

"Noll! Look!" Lin pointed at the monitor for the 5th hallway. "The wall."

Writings started to appear on the walls. What the.? These ones appear to be different from the usual. We haven't gotten the scans from Madoka yet so we still have no idea what it means. But, given the situation, I believe that it's trying to drive us away. If so, this isn't good. I waited for the others to pass the nearest camera safely.

"Can't they go any faster?" Gene demanded.

"They're at their fastest pace, Gene! Just wait." I snapped at him. I rarely saw my brother so stressed and irritable. What does he know? My eyes fell on Nuo-san. She was awfully strained. Is her condition caused by the entities?

"Oh I can wait_. But the demon won't_." _Demon?_ Did he just say demon? The cry intensified. This is bad!

"Bou-san!" I called, again.

"Safe!" I heard the monk shout from behind me. I turned to the door and sighed in relief. The four of them returned, panting and sweaty, but safe. That's the least of our problems, though. What now?

"_From the Four Pillars of Life_

_I call upon all of you_

_Gen, Sui, Byao, Sei_

_Shield us from the Death Bringer_

_Obliterate that which stands in my way."_

Warm breeze blew from every direction. The smell of spring and summer engulfed my senses. It was as if if I close my eyes I will find myself surrounded by all types of vegetation growing on rich, fertile soil. I can feel the morning dew rising as vapor to the warm sun. The wind carries the fragrance of the flowers around me. I felt calm, relaxed, unmindful of the danger. Still, there is danger. My eyes snapped open. Odd. I don't remember closing them.

The first person I saw was Nuo-san. She stood between me and the door. Her hands were raised to her chest. Is she doing a seal? The breeze weakened, and, with it, the noises decipated.

"What was that?" Bou-san breathed.

Nuo-san was rooted to the spot, unmoving a single limb. Until Gene approached her, placing his right arm around her waist and wrapping her left arm on his neck. She faltered. It was like all the strength she possesses left her almost instantly. Kaoru edged closer, checking up on his mother. Gene whispered to her. She gave him a weak nod.

Here we stand, watching- only watching. We didn't know what had happened nor did we know what's currently happening. Where'd the demon go? Where did the breeze come from? How did a few simple lines have so much effect on all of us? What do they know? The first to make a move was Juhn, asking if Nuo-san was alright. Of course she wasn't. We invited them to one of the couches. Nuo-san laid but didn't sleep. Every time her eyes drooped, Gene or Kaoru would shake her. She would mutter a "Sorry." every time.

"Care to explain?" Ayako-san questioned, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Gene eyed Nuo-san. She gave him the go.

"It appears we are faced with a demon. Our initial findings yesterday suggested so. It was only this morning that we were able to confirm." He noticed Nuo-san's eyes beginning to close and he shook her again. "Sorry," she muttered hoarsely.

"You never left your base. How'd you perform tests?" Lin asked. Yes. How did they? Or are they bluffing.

"We can't reveal our methods, Lin-san." This time, Nuo-san answered.

"_Nani sure_? You're becoming cocky now, I see," Masako scoffed.

"Just because you managed to exorcise the demon or whatever doesn't mean-"

"With all due respect, Matsuzaki-san. I wasn't able to exorcise it. All I did was drive it away, and possibly anger it more. That was all I could do." Ayako-san was cut off.

"What do you mean?"

We had to strain our ears to hear her more clearly. "Like you, we haven't any idea why it's doing what it is. Surely, you all know that without the motive an exorcism will be futile. No matter how weak or strong it is." That's true. That's one of the basics when it comes to ghost hunting or any simple exorcisms. But, she never denied that she can't exorcise a demon. I don't find it hard to believe, considering everything that she has displayed. Furthermore, she has Gene to help her. I glared at my brother. He hasn't changed much.

"Hence, I would like to propose a merger." I stared at her, then I stared at Gene. He seemed surprised. Did they not discuss this? It's more probable that she made the decision by herself. "Through this merger, we can exchange information and observations."

"So you're admitting that I was right all along. The job's too much for just the two of you," Masako interrupted, again. There can't be any gain for us in terms of information. I'm willing to bet that they can't provide us with anything we haven't got. But, they seem to be hiding something. They knew that it was a demon from the start. And the exorcism. None of us here can exorcise a demon. If she's so confident that she can rid of it, then why does she need our help? Shouldn't the whole scenario be to their advantage? All I really have to do is pull out and let her team handle the case. But… Gene…

"It's no secret that you're uncomfortable with me- maybe intimidated." What is she doing? Is she trying to pick a fight? "If you really don't want to, just consider the option of joining our bases."

"What would be the point in that?" I questioned.

"Security," was her quick answer. "I'm not underestimating any of you, as some of you think," she glanced towards Masako and Ayako-san. "I just think it's safer if we stay together."

"Come on, Noll! Give in! It's not like you're at a loss." He just had to ruin my train of thought.

"Aren't you exaggerating? It's not like the rooms are that far apart," Bou-san said.

"_Kedo, jiji_, would you know if anything happens to us?" the boy asked. "My mo-"

"Kaoru!" Nuo-san interrupted with a stern but gentle voice. The boy pouted and muttered an, "It's unfair."

"The boss, will be able to sense if anything ever happens to any of you," gene supplied for Kaoru. Nuo-san could only glare at him. What does she mean? How would she know?

"I don't feel any other life in there!" Those words… feel life? Is it possible? Perhaps… PK-LT! That's it! There were reports in the lab of such cases wherein the holder is able to keep track of a person's body. Those cases are very rare. To think that I'd find someone here… Interesting.

"Noll!" Lin called, snapping me out of my assessment. "May I have a word?" So my observer would like to discuss this with me. As I moved to follow me, I noticed Nuo-san staring hard on me.i

She didn't want us to know, huh. That's different. If it were any of the others, they he would have boasted about it. Nuo-san's face flushed despite the paleness. She doesn't want me to refuse. Should I offer her a challenge? I'm tempted to. But her abilities may be of great asset to the investigation.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Lin and Naru came to a halt as they reached the farthest corner of the room. Or should I say the nearest corner since the base isn't really that big. It was good enough- out of earshot for the others.

"Kaa-san, _daijobu ka_?" Kaoru asked his mother.

"Ah! _Daijobu!_" So she says. Everyone noticed her heavy intake of breath and her shaking. She was still exhausted, but she kept herself straight, trying hard to act tough. SPR stared at her with mixed feelings. They didn't know whether to feel amazement to by her firmness or annoyed by her arrogance.

Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve, so sure that Naru would never fall for the little trap that Nuo has set. _Naru's not stupid- he's anything but that,_ she thought. _Besides, Gene's with her, and Naru wouldn't be able to act rationally if he's brother's involved._

Unbeknownst to her…"Noll, I want you to accept the case." Naru looked at his observer, stunned. He fixed his expression quickly, though. He thought they'd be discussing the pros and cons of such a proposition before coming to a decision. It's not like he's against the idea, but for Lin to come up front and decide on his own…It never happened before. "The reason would be?" Naru prompted.

"Gene." Naru's eyes furrowed at the mention of the name.

"So, your decision has nothing to do with the case?" he questioned.

"It's partly for the sake of solving the case, but I want to prioritize the matters with Gene first. If I'm going to give the professors news, I must do so in detail." It isn't news for Naru. Of course, Lin would tell his parents. Lin wasn't only assigned to him. He was also assigned to Gene. And, it's not all about the job. Lin cares for the twins, as they are once his students. "Also, that young lady intrigues me. I'm sure she does the same to you."

"What of the others?" Lin raised an eyebrow, staring at Naru knowingly. "Since when have you started to consider their opinions?" Naru unconsciously avoided Lin's gaze. "I consider all valid opinions."

_That may be true, but you never stop to hear any of them,_ Lin thought to himself, fighting the urge to laugh. _He still acts like a child sometimes._

There was no way out. He'll have to accept the proposed merger- especially now that Lin has cast his vote. It's not because Lin has authority over him. Naru can defend his reasons well, even if it's Lin he has to go against. They need Nuo. If she can exorcise the demon as she claims she can, then they need her. It's as simple s that. He didn't only base it on the abilities that Nuo has been displaying. She made a deal with the client, even when they've already had suspicions of the nature of the entity. They knew it was a demon, and still, they offered a very heavy bargain. She's confident.

"_It's almost similar to that in the asylum."_ She's encountered one before, no doubt.

Masako stared at Naru with utmost horror. She couldn't believe her ears. He actually _accepted_. _He accepted the stupid offer! Has he sunk so low as to require other people's protection?_ She looked at Lin desperately. She shifted her gaze to every member of SPR. Looking for any sign of protest. She found none. Even Ayako didn't seem like she opposed to the idea. As she looked around, her eyes fell on Gene. Then, she knew.

Of course, it's because of his brother. She was the first of them who came to know of his secret. She was aware of it. Naru hated publicity, and the name Oliver Davis attracts many. He agreed to date her, to endure her antics so that she would keep his secret. Thinking back, Naru never bent to her will. He moved alongside her, but his mind was always elsewhere. All the time she spent with him was nothing. All her efforts to flirt went down the drain. For Masako, it was hard. No one ever turned a blind eye to her charms- beautiful and famous as she was. Naru was the first. At least, the first she actually liked. He felt nothing for her- maybe annoyance. If she hadn't forced herself on him, them their relationship would have been pleasant. But, Masako didn't regret her actions. If she hadn't done what she did, then she wouldn't have been sure that Naru isn't the one for her.

Besides, Naru already had feelings for someone else entirely.

All those reasons she believed about Naru not wanting to be sidetracked by anything were ones she wished were true. It isn't what she wanted to believe, though. He wants his brother back, and that's reality.

The exorcists didn't argue for one reason. This woman claims that she can exorcise a demon none of them can do such a feat. That means that they have to rake their chances and trust her. All Nuo has to do is to prove herself. None of them wants to interfere with Naru's family problems. If anything, they want to help him. The only way to do that is to keep the brothers together. They know Naru well enough to trust that he would let personal problems disrupt the investigation.

"Thank you for accepting the merger, Mr. Davis," Nuo said, bowing her head. "You need not worry about the space for we have little equipment."

John and Takigawa were instructed to help the Choire reassemble their equipment into SPR base while Kaoru started a glaring contest with Naru. He had just won one with Masako, and the medium was in the middle of recovery from her loss. Nuo was true to her words. The monitors they had were only half of what SPR had in hand. And they only needed one standard sized desk for two laptops and files. Everyone began to wonder what they hoped to accomplish with so little equipment.

Just as Naru thought, the other team didn't have any information different from theirs. That was to be expected. It was suspicious. The hotel's history was just too clean. There's no way no flaw surrounded this establishment. A business so successful, so sought after has no scandal whatsoever? _Yeah, right!_ Nuo told him to wait for her informer who is to come tomorrow.

The clock struck at 11 and Takigawa's stomach began to rant, and so did his mouth. This was followed by Ayako's complaints and insults, then Masako's sharp comments. Gene laughed at the sidelines and Kaoru continued his glaring match with a very irritated Naru. Lin paid them no mind, already used to the commotion. _Some things will never change,_ he thought.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm sorry to inform you that i am suffering from writer's block at the moment. I don't know how to proceed with Chapter 7 yet. Grr... Also, college takes a lot of my time nowadays especially with our prelims coming.**

**I would also like to warn you about the information you'll get from this fic. The paranormal ones. I haven't done any research so I just made up the information- if they happen to be true, then it's mere coincidence. I'll try to make it sound believable, though. **


	7. The Familiar Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 7: The Familiar Guest**

**Surprise, surprise, surprise!**

**GENERAL**

The cameras continuously record everything not occurring in every hallway and every room. There hadn't been any type of activity since the one this morning- not even the occasional ones at 2 am. There wasn't anything worth observing so everyone went to his/ her respective beds. Even Naru grew tired of the wait. The Choir left first. "Kaoru needs his sleep," Nuo had told the others. It took a solid hour before SPR followed suit.

Before leaving, Lin checked to see if all the monitors were turned off. They'll just turn it on in the morning to save energy.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Sleep failed Naru. He couldn't stop thinking about Gene. He was so sure that his brother had died. He lived his death. There couldn't have been any mistake. He had felt the connection cease, fading slowly as he felt the depth of the waters sucking his brother's life away. For years he looked for Gene, and for years he found nothing. He had thought that he was finished when he discovered that lake. But, no- he had to start all over again. He had to start on two.

Everything about this man screams of his brother. He can't be an impostor. _And those words, what did he mean by them?_ Naru pondered over and over again on what Gene had meant. He doesn't recall ever doing anything so stupid as to make his brother leave him and the family. Feigning death is a little too extreme for Gene- especially for Gene.

_But you did something stupid enough to make Mai leave._ Naru shook his head at the thought. He can't deny his mistake. He would only hate himself more if he does. _Could Gene have been talking about that?_ He sat up, no longer comfortable. _No! Impossible! He di… _he stopped himself, remembering.

_Could Mai have known? No!_ He knew Mai. She was a bad liar. She couldn't have kept a secret of this magnitude confidential. Mai's too easy to read. She would have avoided him and Lin instead of getting close. Much too close to him, in fact.

There was no way around. Naru carefully got up and grabbed his robe. He needs to think and he needs to do it alone. The base would be the best place to go to since it's more likely deserted by this hour. He knows that Lin would combust once he finds out of his absence. It was stupid of him to even consider going alone in the first place. Still, being Naru, he went.

Nuo sat on her desk, blankly skimming through the files. She can't sleep, although very tired. There was nothing on the files worth her time at all. She needed to occupy herself with something. She didn't have much of a choice. She leaned her head on her hands. Staring blankly at the papers, thinking of the many possibilities for the case. Some of them were too ridiculous to even be considered. But, still, the paranormal are not to be trifled with.

Her eyelids are very heavy now. _I want to sleep,_ she thought.

The door opened silently. Nuo took no notice of him- exactly what Naru was aiming for. He proceeded to his chair. He picked up a notebook from the desk and opened it. Naru reread the same old files for it might give him a clue. Though, he doubted that. He's already gone through them three times. That's even much to many for him. He usually deciphers the case by reading the files twice. Nothing should have passed his eyes.

A few moments later, on the 7th page, Naru heard a soft thud. Nuo was slumped on her table with the files scattered underneath her. He heaved a sigh and walked over to the woman. He let a smirk graze his face. Mai used to do this all the time. His eyes landed on a stray blanket and thought that it was perfect. Early mornings are usually freezing even during summer. He might not seem like one but Naru is a gentleman. He just has a hard time showing it to others. He then went back to his seat to further busy himself with mundane issues rather than think more about Gene.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Nuo woke up, gasping, coughing out the blood that didn't exist- not in this plane. After calming down, she straightened herself, taking notice of the blanket over her shoulders. _Who could have…_ her thoughts were caught short as her eyes landed on Oliver Davis. She was stunned. Gene's brother never striked her as someone considerate enough. _Maybe there was truth in Gene's stories after all_. She rewrapped the blanket around herself. She didn't worry whether or not he was cold. _He's suffered enough_, she thought, wondering how he'd managed to keep up with the heat in those clothes.

She stood up, opened the door to the porch and propped herself outside, thinking about that dream.

"You alright?" Nuo didn't have to look up. She knows the voice all too well. "You had a dream, huh?"

She didn't answer him. He didn't need her to. Her actions say more than her words. And, often times, what Gene sees isn't always pleasant. "I don't get what's so fun about slitting throats. It's hardly any fun. If I were a psychopath, I would never use such methods. If I were to kill somebody, I would torture him until he begs to die. Of course, I wouldn't fall for his pleas, I'd leave him to rot," Gene said with dark humor. Nuo looked at Gene, stunned. _How…_

"When I asked about your dream, you touched your throat," Gene explained, imitating her earlier reaction. Nuo slowly retrieved her hand, placing it on her lap with the other.

"You should be sleeping," she chided, clearly side-tracking.

"Now that's an idea!"

"Don't start, Gene." Nuo fixed him a stern look. It faltered easily. Her eyes couldn't hold much power over her fatigue.

"Come on! Just for an hour!" Gene pleaded, childishly.

"No."

"You should do it now, though, while the connection's still weak." Gene faced her, serious now. Nuo flinched and then she sighed in defeat.

"Alright! 30 minutes! That's my limit! She held out three of her fingers to concede her conditions. Gene didn't react. "I'll set an alarm so you won't be able to cheat!" She fished out her phone and ran her fingers on the screen, giving it light taps as she went. Gene repositioned himself on the floor and let Nuo scoot over so she can lay her head on his lap. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

It didn't take him long to wait. She was too tired to protest and have second thoughts. Even if the boss had regretted her resignation, she wouldn't have had time to argue with him any further. Gene carefully unwrapped each of her fingers off her phone. Thankfully enough, she set it on silent mode. "I don't like it," she had said once. "It's like the phone is complaining every time I hold it."

Typing in the password easily, he turned off the alarm and returned it in her unsuspecting little hands. He breathed a heavy lot of air for preparation, and joined her in the dream plane where darkness is only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Lin opened his eyes and found two futons empty. He turned to the bathroom for any indication of its use. There was nothing- not a single sound. His _shikis_ felt his agitation. They circled around him, searching for the object of their master's distress. _Calm down_, Lin ordered them. Still, the _shikis_ didn't drop their guard. They simply decelerated.

Lin feared this might happen. A midnight duel, however, didn't seem appropriate. Those two should know that better than anyone. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Lin?"Takigawa called groggily, while rubbing his eyes. "Where're you going?" "Noll and Gene left," Lin answered after a moment of hesitation. _Those idiots!_

"I'll come too," Takigawa stated, quickly catching on. Lin shook his head. "Stay. We can't leave John and the kid by themselves." Takigawa stared at the two aforementioned and mumbled, "And here I thought, I'd take a detour to the kitchen."

Lin heaved a sigh. _Trust his stomach to not last a night…_

Resigned, Takigawa slumped back to his futon, ignoring his grumbling stomach.

_Those idiots! A morning duel? During a case this serious? Why can't they at least try to act rationally- like the adults they're supposed to be should? Damn it all! As soon a as they saw each other, they just had to start a conversation with an argument!_ Lin inhaled heavily. _If this keeps up, I might die of acute heart failure._

Just as he'd suspected… Lights streamed out of the gaps of the base door. He silently opened it, careful not to get noticed. If the twins are having an argument, _which _he believes they are, he wouldn't want to trigger anything. Whenever the twins are in an argument, sudden interventions are unadvisable. The best way is a calm approach. If any of them are surprised, it's either their powers hurt you or it turns back on themselves on a recoil.

Naru was sitting in front of the monitors, sound asleep.

_Huh? Where's Gene?_ The man thought, half relieved that no confrontation happened and half anxious for the absent other. Nothing escaped the Chinese man's sharp eyes. Finding the door to the porch slightly ajar, he went to examine the porch.

Gene was indeed outside, sitting up with his head hung low. He was sleeping as well. Nuo lay her head on his lap, a smile plastered on her face. Lin retrieved his head immediately, uncertain if he should have seen that. Dismissing that little part out of his mind, he approached Naru to wake the boy up. He received a grunt of protest as his huge hands shook the sleeping boy.

It didn't help Naru's mood when the first thing he saw was Lin's disapproving glare. It made him feel like a child, which he isn't. Naru was unsurprised to find Nuo gone from the room. He didn't care anyways. Lin had him escorted back to the men's room, like a misbehaved little boy. Naru hated it. He's stopped being a kid since he was 7- as far as he's concerned.

* * *

**GENERAL**

The next morning was eventful- in a non-paranormal kind of way.

Ayako sniffed at her newly brewed coffee. "Seems Naru and his brother got into a fight last night," Takigawa said, nudging Ayako, almost spilling her drink. The miko looked at him, confused, but she kept her expression casual. _Oh! Did the monk get the wrong gossip? _She was going to shove it on his face_._ "Really? I thought it was Nuo and Gene who got into a fight," she said, continuing her interrupted drink.

"Huh?" Takigawa considered that for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it was the boys."

"I'm just saying. She left the room a little after lights out and when I saw her again, she was all bitter, Actually, she's still in a pretty heavy mood this morning. I'm surprised she hadn't burnt anything." _Top that, Monk!_

"Maybe she caught them in the fight and scolded Gene, about it."

_He's got a point… Oh well…_ "Maybe."

Nuo came marching in and plopped herself in front of her desk, supporting the miko's earlier report.

"Oooh...," Takigawa muttered. Ayako was right.

A few seconds later, John came in with a warm greeting for all three of them. Despite her anger, Nuo greeted him back with a smile and a polite nod.

"Coffee, John?" Ayako offered.

"No thank you. Maybe later."

A phone rang, before any of the three could check for his/her phone, Nuo's was already on her ear. "_Wakata_," she muttered. Then she tapped rather heavily on her phone. _A message perhaps_, they thought. If the rest weren't facing her back, they would have seen the deep creases on her forehead.

* * *

**GENERAL**

Everyone gaped at the newcomer. The Choirs so called informer just arrived this morning with a hand full of papers and envelopes.

_He looks very familiar, they all thought._

"Everyone, this is Osamu Yasuhara, our informer," Nuo introduced the man.

There isn't much change in the others' expressions. But, inside all of them are the same internal monologues.

_What?_ of course would be the first thought. _It can't be!_ And then they would deny, repel the information, protect themselves from the great shock. _But he looks nothing like Yasuhara!_ After which, they would try to support their doubts, forgetting a very important detail. And, finally, after they've remembered, it was still unacceptable.

It was a surprise to Naru and Lin as well. But, being themselves, they've either gone through the process a lot faster or they've simply skipped through them.

"Are you really?" Takigawa asked. Just once more, to get confirmation from the person himself.

"It's been a long 3 years, hasn't it, Housho? You're expression… It can't be!" Yasuhara gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his mouth for effect. "You've been cheating on me! Oh you bad man!"

No man could have said it worse.

_Yup- it's Yasauhara._

_

* * *

_

**GENERAL**

"I can tell you one thing," Yasuhara began. "This family has some shady issues. They did a banged up job at wiping their reputation clean. That's why _you_ couldn't find anything useful. But, a good gossip is never hard to forget- especially with this many old folks around." _He had found something juicy_. "Now! It turns out that our client is an illegitimate child."

"Illegitimate! Why does he own the establishment, then? _Shouldn't_ the _legitimate_ child be the rightful owner?" Ayako exclaimed. Being an heiress herself, she never liked scheming relatives.

"It could be that the client schemed the inheritance to his favor," Masako provided.

"Yashiro Ryuusuke currently holds the second position in management," Lin reminded them.

"It's common play, giving the deprived party something for show. It's the mostly used strategy to not to damage image," Ayako countered.

"What about the wife? Shouldn't she have a say to the matter?" John asked.

"She could be our demon? I mean, it was unjust- to her son," Takigawa suggested. Everyone seemed to agree to that- even Naru.

"Ah… I don't think so," Yasuhara interrupted, gaining everyone's attention once more. "Yashiro Touya was adopted by the couple. Yashiro Natsuko had known full well about her husband's infidelity. Since the hotel was just at its peak, they didn't want bad publicity. Yashiro Maki was known for his resolve. And to him, business usually came first. I've also heard that his wife shared the same work ethic. They did meet in a conference on "Effective Management"… but that's another story…

"I asked around. Everyone has high regard for Yashiro Touya. These compliments ranged from his childhood up till now. On the other hand, his brother had been involved in a _lot_ of trouble. And I mean records _beyond_ driving drunk. I assume that the couple couldn't entrust the family business to him. Well, _I _wouldn't have.

"Here's the catch. The mistress and our client's mother is-"

"Ritsuko Ayami," Nuo supplied.

"The woman murdered here- the cold case?" Naru questioned. Everyone was astounded. That was just a lot of development to process. They had always considered that case to be vital to the investigation. It was the only one that hadn't been brought to justice. None of them anticipated that it could be this much involved in the case and in the family. It was always troublesome when the clients tires to hide something from them. Usually, these secrets were the most vital.

"This woman… Did she just give up her son? Did Yashiro-san even know her?" John asked.

"According to my source, Yashiro Touya hadn't known anything about the adoption up until the murder. It seems that she left town and came back after a few years. Unfortunately, no one could tell me the reason."

The Choir's got themselves a great asset. One that SPR lost- one that _even_ Naru couldn't find a replacement for.

"It would seem that I was only called here for a second opinion," Yasuhara whispered to his boss. The corners of Nuo's lips lifted to a cunning smile. "Nonsense. I still need to review those files you so efficiently got for me."

"And bring light to your other suspicions, I'm sure."

All they have is the family history- or scandal, but they're all sure that it holds most of the answers they need.

* * *

**GENERAL**

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked Gene. The man chuckled.

"They're currently bombarding Yasuhara with difficult questions. Which I'm sure, he's evading easily." Gene chuckled again as he pictured the conversation going on in the other room.

_Why would Yasu need to evade the questions? Are they that difficult that even he can't answer them?_ Kaoru thought. He has high regard for Yasuhara's memory and intelligence. But, he was satisfied with the answer given to him- apart from the part that if the questions prove to be challenging, he's up for it. Right now, Kaoru just wants to wait for his mother to finish the dishes before returning to base.

"I'm done!" Nuo wiped her hands on a towel and approached her son. "Would you like to stay with me tonight, Kaoru? The men's room will be more crowded now that Yasu's here."

"I don't want to be in the same room as the hags, "Kaoru mumbled.

"Kaoru! That's rude!"

"_Gomen_…"

"Then I'm sure you'll be satisfied to hear that it will be just the two of us. _You'll be sleeping_ while _I'll be working_. That cheered the boy more but he isn't going to show it. Nuo took Kaoru's hand and led him out of the kitchen. Then she suddenly stopped. "I don't think we should leave your Aunt Liza's _stupid husband_ on his own, shouldn't we, Kao-chan?" Nuo smiled darkly at the boy's direction.

"_Aha aha ha ha ha_… Can't get over it, huh?" That little comment earned him a piercing glare.

"Ah! Before we leave, I'll make tea for everyone first. That should calm them down a bit." She motioned for Kaoru to sit on one of the stools at the counter as she got to work.

"I don't think tea is such a good idea," Gene differed.

"It's tea," Kaoru said, looking at his uncle as if he had lost a screw.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Gene sighed, a small smile crossing his face. Kaoru wanted to ask what the man meant but decided against it.

"Now, now, everyone," Nuo came in with a tray full of cups of tea. "I think my employee needs a little more personal space." Yasuhara took advantage of the distraction and stood from the hot seat, muttering a quick "Thank you" as he passed Nuo.

"Where's the idiot scientist and Lin?" Gene asked.

"They went to get something from the room," Takagawa answered him, eyeing the steaming cups that were placed on the table. All the questioning and arguing dried his throat.

"Go right ahead- it's tea," Nuo offered. She was trying so hard to hold in her laughter. The monk went ahead and the others followed- excluding Masako, of course.

Gene's hand reached for a cup, but it was immediately swatted away, surprising the others. "Dear me. _Something_ was about to touch the tea," Nuo said, with a concerned expression. But, it sent shivers down their spines. Did they have a fight?

"Hara-san, I suggest you take yours before _something contaminates_ it." Nuo handed the cup to the medium. Masako was so confused that she accepted the tea without thinking. "Who knows, it might infect your brain, leading you to do something imprudent, foolish, stupid, reckless, and _STUPID_." The ice-splintered words were delivered coated with a motherly voice and a warm smile. And, they were designed for a particular person.

"E-eh," Masako could only utter foolishly.

All Gene and Yasuhara could do was smile while their eyebrows twitched in protest.

Shortly after, Naru and Lin arrived to the same scene. Only Nuo and Kaoru seemed excluded from the dumb-founded people in the room.

"Would you like some tea, Naru, Lin-san?" John offered, breaking the ice. Naru didn't hesitate to take a cup, being the tea addict that he is. Lin, however, politely declined. Gene, again, tried to grab the unclaimed cup but-

"Oh, such a waste." Someone beat him to it. They didn't know how she got to it faster without anyone noticing. Gene's hand froze and twitched on the spot as Nuo went back to her desk, muttering, "I think I'll have seconds.

"Who…" Came a barely audible whisper. And then, louder, "Who made this tea?"

"Um… Nuo did," Ayako was the first to answer.

"Where did you learn to make this tea?" Naru asked, facing Nuo. Although, it sounded more like a demand.

Nuo stared at the man, wide-eyed, stunned by the question. He appeared cool and in control. But, Nuo could see his eyes anxiously waiting for an answer, _hoping_ for the right one.

* * *

**AN: Here's an update. Finally! I had no idea that college can be so time and mind consuming. I've had writer's block for the whole semester. Now that it's our sem-break, I have no plates to do… Gosh I miss them.**


	8. Lin's Most Awaited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 8: Lin's Most Awaited**

**With the the case fruitless, Naru finds himself thinking about the mystery that is Nuo. And, a very bored Lin.**

**GENERAL**

Nuo's eyes snapped towards Gene. He gave her an I-told-you-so shrug, with that amused smile that she hates. _He should have been more specific!_ she mentally hissed. But, she knew that she was the one at fault. If she hadn't acted so stubbornly- Nuo stopped that thought. There was a reason for her hostility towards the man.

_How?_ Nuo was reprimanding herself for her carelessness. "Why Mr. Davis?" _Think! All my efforts… it would be wasted._ "If you don't like it, then don't drink it," she quickly picked up, giving Naru her usual attitude when the man seemed to question her. She needed all her acting prowess that she has been honing for years(it was only for 3 years, but it's still more than one). It _was_ a requirement for her other profession after all.

"No! It's not that!" Naru's tone came out too defiantly. Everyone stared in utter astonishment. It was unusual, very unusual that they see a glitch in Naru's steel composure. And never has he shown it to a stranger.

"I learned a few tricks from one of the best I've ever encountered," Nuo answered, catching up. "It was a girl from when I was in America." She quickly added before Naru could snap another question. "Before I went back to China, she had taught me some of her secrets as a parting gift."

"Do you still have contact with her?" Naru persisted.

"Sadly, no." There was a slight change in Nuo's expression. Her eyes averted downwards, her eyelashes creating a veil over them. Her lips pressed into a thin line with its corners curving down. "Last I heard of her was over a year ago. She'd sent me an email, saying that she and her friends were planning a trip to Singapore. Days after, a common colleague who worked at the airport told me that one of their planes to Singapore crash landed at sea. She was worried. It was later that we've confirmed that it was indeed her flight." Naru froze as Nuo finished her story.

"What was your friend's name?" _Please!_

"Tanya- Tanya Imai," Nuo answered weakly before her head snapped up. "Do you happen to have known her, Mr. Davis?"

"No. I… I don't know anyone by that name." _Thank God!_

"She was a sweet girl," Nuo mumbled.

The exchange was brief but long, in the sense that many emotions ran into everyone's head. They felt sorry for Nuo and her friend, they were stunned by Naru's interest on this girl, and the tea that seemed to have opened it. They've tasted the beverage and found nothing particularly special. It was good but not to the extent for their boss to give out such a strong reaction… by their calculations. Besides that, they have never heard of anyone who would call out a waitress and say, "My compliments to the tea-brewer!" From how Naru looked like, it wouldn't be a surprise if he sends for the woman from another continent. Nor, do they take Naru as the kind of guy who would be curious about how to make his tea more satisfying. After all, he just has others make it for him.

But, they do not know Naru well. He's hid so much from them. There might be something about it that had caught his attention. Well, if it's important, he would tell them.

They hadn't noticed Lin's agitation when Nuo answered Naru's first question and the young man's eyes lit up. He had a good guess as to where the conversation was heading. But, after hearing the story… It just doesn't sit well with how he'd perceived Mai. Would Mai really go so far as to leave the country just to get away from them? He didn't think so. And, if she'd died, he wouldn't know how to hold Naru together.

* * *

**NARU**

My eyes drifted to the empty cup, and then to the person who had made its earlier contents. This would be the eighth time in over nine minutes that my eyes moved away from the files. No matter how much I engross myself in work, somehow, just somehow, my eyes would find refuge to those two objects. It's been fifteen minutes since I finished my drink, but the taste still lingers on my tongue There's just something different about it.

Yes- something.

I don't know what it is that compelled me to ask those questions. I don't even know where they came from. But, I _yearned_ for answers. Damn it! I don't even know what kind of answers I'm looking for. All I'm certain of is that she knew- no, not that… All I'm certain of is that she _held_ the answer. I don't know how to describe it, there's just something about Nuo-san that seems very natural.

When I saw her on the first day, I felt a…a click. As soon as I felt it, it disappeared. When she fell limp on Gene's arms after driving away that demon, I felt something twisting inside of me. And, everytime that Gene touched her to wake her up, it twisted some more. The night I found her in base, there was nothing. However, when she fell asleep, it was there, followed by a slow tug. Those clicking, twisting, and tugging sensations were faint and were easily hidden away, but they remain. What do they mean to me? What?

Nuo-san proves to be more mysterious than this case. I feel like she's linked to me in a way that she has what is necessary for me to grow, to live. Is it Gene? That's quite plausible. But, it wouldn't explain the sensations that I've felt. Has she known about me all along? Did Gene put her up on this? Or was it the other way around? There is also Yasuhara. Is it just pure coincidence that she's the employer of two people he happens to know? It's stupid. Nothing's purely coincidence. As for the other questions, I've witnessed enough of Nuo-san to know the answers to those- partially, at least.

And, that boy… I feel a very faint link to him. I don't understand it but it felt warm, comfortable yet foreboding. The way he would look at me, I didn't like it. He always glares, glowers. Whenever our eyes would meet, I would see hostility in them, sometimes disbelief. At first I'd thought that I didn't like it because I've never met this kid and he seems displeased with me already. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. I never did care if anyone disliked or hated me. But, this boy, Kaoru, he's different. I find that I'm perturbed by his apparent dissatisfaction and aversion towards me.

Do I want to please him? Please a stranger's son? I don't know!

"Are you alright, Noll?" Gene was suddenly behind me. "You've been holding that page for five minutes. Shouldn't you be turning it to the next?" Crap! I've been spacing out.

"Don't sneak up on me, stupid medium."

"What? Who's sneaking up on you? I've been here for more than a minute…"

Shit! Here it comes! The nasty grin, the narrowing eyes, and the raised eyebrows. "You're spacing out, Oliver!" he accused. "Are you dreaming about when you're gonna get a wife?" Stupid brother!

"I was _not_ spacing out, I was _thinking._" I clarified.

"Ha! You can't fool _me_! I know when you're thinking, and when you're _spacing out_!"

_We're brothers, after all_, he added telepathically. Having that link, experiencing his mind like this, I…I missed it. It has annoyed me countless times but, I'd rather have him doing what he does rather than knowing that he would never do it anymore.

_Yes. And. You've always been a genuine bother_, I shot at him.

_Well! Excuse me for giving you a life!_ He pouted childishly, arms crossed, feigning hurt.

_Leave me alone_,_ Gene_. I regretted the words. The last time he did, I broke. Past events flashed in my mind-again, and again, and again.

"Yeah…you'll figure it out," he muttered as he turned his back on me.

* * *

**GENERAL**

_How long are we gonna keep this up?_ Yasuhara thought, glancing at the boy sifting through the cupboards. "It probably ran out. Why don't we look in the storage cellar," he suggested. Kaoru's been looking for the black tea that his mother requested for 10 minutes now. "Kaa-san said that we should avoid getting stock from the storage cellar."

"You do everything your mother tells you?" Yasuhara snorted. Every little kid disobeys his parents once in a while. It just gets worse as they grow older. Himself for example. His parents don't know that he's been taking ghost hunting jobs. He hid it well and he was quite proud of it.

"Unlike you and Gene-jii-san," Kaoru mumbled, reminding him of today's incident.

"It's called bending the rules… or finding a loop hole. You'll find it handy at times."

"There are rules that cannot be bent."

"Like?" he challenged. This might be interesting. Yasuhara has always been fond of a child's arguments. Adults call it childish, but no matter how insignificant or significant they are, they turn out to be right. Their thoughts are unmarred by the passage of time and experience.

"People don't realize it but… it is in the human nature to prefer the most convenient choice. We know that the most understandable phrases are those in their simplest forms. Once you've given the most basic of terms, there will be no alternative meaning to choose from for another's convenience. There will be no other meaning than what you had intended to pass on."

Thinking about it, Kaoru was right. Although, he couldn't decide whether or not this is an argument by a child or by someone on par with him. Regardless, he felt the need to challenge the boy more. "Oh?"

"Take the government for example. They've lain out so many rules that if you look closely, you'll find that many of them contradict the justice that one states. That's why murderer's run free. Instead of getting the punishment they deserve, they are pardoned. Frankly, I don't think bail should be granted for anyone. If you've done something bad, then do the world a favor and stay out of it." Of course Yasuhara knew that. He studied law and has thought the same for quite a few times. Even now, he questions it.

"Well!" Yasuhara yawned, stretching his whole body up. "Let's just return to base then."He stopped mid-step when he noticed that the boy made no move to follow. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back yet…"

"Huh? Why? We have to tell your mother that there's no more of that tea in here."

"I haven't looked everywhere yet."

"Come on… What's wrong?" Yasuhara pressed.

Kaoru studied him briefly and sighed. "I don't want to be in the same room as the hags," he admitted.

Yasuhara couldn't help it- he guffawed. "When he finally found his breath, he said, "Your mother _did _tell you that it was rude to call Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san hags. Are you disproving your statement?" Kaoru looked at him, slightly surprised, then, he sighed as if in pity.

_I feel kind__ of offended._ Yasuhara's eyes narrowed. It became worse when Kaoru looked at him again with another deep sigh.

"She said it was _rude_, yes. But she didn't specify what was it that made her say that, nor did she imply that I shouldn't call them as such," Kaoru defended.

"But one would have deduced the meaning of the words."

"There's a chance that I might deduce her words wrongly." Koaru shrugged smugly. "In any case, my statement stands." He was beaten. No use redeeming his honor.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore," Yasuhara sighed, dejected.

"We weren't _arguing_," Kaoru contradicted as if a bit offended. "We were merely proving a point based on our individual observations and beliefs."

"Call it what you want, kid. Only your mother and Maiyu-chan can get you to resign." _I do wonder what the boss' reaction would be if he had said that to her instead._

"Both of which you aren't." Kaoru closed the cupboard he had just inspected. "There's no black tea here."

It looks like they would be staying in the kitchen for a while. "To the next cupboard then."

"Yasu!"

* * *

**GENERAL**

A sigh. "Did I go too far?" Nuo whispered to no one. _I shouldn't have driven it too far back._

A huff. She glanced at the people in the room, her eyes landing on the boss and the other woman._ I don't know why they wouldn't let me at least attempt at exorcism._ _I've already explained to them the trees here are available._ But, Ayako knew-the trees told her. It's too much for them to handle. A few even begged for her to leave.

A grunt. _Still no orders, huh?_ The monk thought. He was anxious. He doesn't want to think that Naru doesn't know what to do or, worse, what will become of them.

A yawn. He didn't get much sleep last night. He woke up to find three people were gone in the room. Relieved to find two of them return unscathed with the assurance that the other one was fine as well. John knew that a case this will eventually turn for the worst- a demon enraged and vengeful. The calm before the storm, I suppose.

A hiss. _Why! Why would they not come to me?_ She felt helpless, she felt useless. She was a medium- an outstanding one. Charming and excellent that people watched. She just wants to help. Masako's eyes fluttered close, before the tears could fall.

A crunch (of rice crackers). _These rice crackers are good!_ Gene looked at Lin, his eyes narrowing in deep thought. Maybe I should talk to him… He missed his mentor. Because Lin was more than that, he was family. Naru's a little ticked with him at the moment, so he's off limits. Even Nuo doesn't want to acknowledge his existence. Although, he must say, he was impressed with her sob story earlier. Even he felt sympathy for his boss.

A hum. _If the demon really is Ritsuko Ayami, then what could have possibly driven her into such darkness? What does she want? It's most likely an act of vengeance, but on whom?_ Naru's mind was full of questions but no answers. He couldn't even answer one. He could oly make assumptions that he isn't confident about. There's something missing- something vital. His eyes left the files again, drifting to Nuo's back. _What else do you know?_

These are the only sounds that circulated the room. The only voices- if they can be called as such- that has been exchanged for the past 30 minutes. Unspoken words and emotions that each of them can express in so many ways but limitedly at the same time. All of them are waiting for progress, especially a certain someone.

Lin has been straining his eyes and ears all morning, waiting… waiting… waiting.

_Should I drag the hotel crew back here? That ought to entice this so-called demon._ And, as the clock struck 1:00 the scheming began. Lin was getting irritated. It wasn't because of the current situation regarding the sudden appearance of Gene. More than that, that he's _alive_. It was simply a matter of _boredom_: The greatest catastrophe in Lin's career life- which is pretty much most of it. He has run out of work to do. The files in his laptop had already been organized and copied to the hard drive. And, the necessary hard copies were all ready and distributed. That is, after a series of reviewing, skimming, scanning, and an endless discussion that didn't cover up much. Sure, there's the matter about Gene and Yasuhara in the same institute. Even with that, he's thought it through: The numerous possibilities and the worst and best case scenarios have gone through his head countless of times. And, he has eliminated various conclusions. The only step left is confronting the both of them; and their boss if he isn't satisfied.

Point is, he can't have no work. His very existence would be insignificant (to him at least).

The disintegration process is staring…right now. Soon, Lin would be…

A buzz on his right thigh postponed his descent to despair.

_Madoka?_ he read. _Improvement I hope._ "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah! Koujo!" Madoka chirped, or was it a squeak? "I've finally deciphered the writings on the walls."

"What language is it?" Lin asked, a little too eagerly.

"The writings were mostly composed of pleas and names. Now, I've checked the names that popped in with the files that you've sent me. They were all names of the victims, except for one. Not just that. As I've compared the time frames with the disappearances, I found that the names would only appear after the disappearance. That one name is also an exception to this. It's been appearing since the first victim."

"What's the name?"

"Ryuu… Ryuusuke, either one. I think it's the same: Ryuu being a nickname. Does that ring a bell?"

"I'll have to check first," he answered. "There must have been a victim before Yamamoto Shinji. However, when Nuo-san found the hidden corridor, the body count was consistent with the list of victims we have- 10. The security guard survived." Besides, wouldn't they have noticed if someone else had been abducted? Well, there is a chance for that to happen.

"What language, or rather languages were used? There were inconsistencies," he reminded her. She seemed to have avoided that earlier. Madoka squeaked a nervous laugh, pulling in more suspicion from Lin. "Well…" _Why is she hesitating?_ "The reason that you don't recognize the symbols was because they were incomplete, or rather they were _disturbed_. The messages also overlapped. Ah! How should I put it… it's kind of ludicrous…"

"I don't follow."

"You're right. The writings were composed of different languages."

_Then, what are they? It's highly unlikely that all the victims have learned any unrecognizable characters- considering that they know more than one. Unless… But none of the records indicate that they have… not one of them. Were they in a secret organization… a cult? Were they the ones responsible for the haunting? It could be a __ceremoy gone wrong. That's improbable. Odd. Could they have acquired the knowledge from the demon then?_

"What languages were presented? Since I don't recognize any of them, send me more data concerning them."

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?" _Of course it's necessary!_

"You wouldn't be needing any data concerning them. I'm certain you know these languages already." It didn't make sense to Lin. If he had known, then he wouldn't have had her translate them for him. That would be a waste of time. "There's Mandarin, English, Russian. It's mostly Japanese: both Kanji and Hiragana are present." And, thus, there was silence. Lin's lips twisted into a frown, and his whole face threatened to follow.

"Come again."

"You heard what you heard, Koujo. Even if I repeat them to you, the information will not change. Thus, it is called _repeat_." Lin was… stunned would be an understatement. His face darkened as he was slapped hard on it- mentally. He'd barely registered the sigh on the other end of the line.

"I know you're upset-put out with yourself, but you have to calm down and report this to Naru. And, then- no matter how blasé he takes it- you know he'll be equally upset with himself. You'll have to calm him down. But, you can't do that if you don't calm down." Madoka said it all in one breath, which didn't help Lin with registering the information._ It's hardly anything! Of all the! And, I'd thought that it was such… UGH! _

All the knowledge and experience on the field, and he missed that! Such a simple thing! He'd studied almost every ancient language known to man, yet he couldn't even decipher that! There was a nagging feeling inside Lin that made him feel like the demon was mocking him, making him question himself.

"Hello? Koujo?" Madoka called for him again and sighed. "Remember, Koujo, calm. I'll fax you the translations."

The call ended.

* * *

**BOU-SAN**

The chair skidded noisily on the floor, catching my attention before completely toppling over. Nuo-chan stood from her seat, palms flat on the table and eyes intent on one of their monitors. Eugene Davis came to her side quickly, observing the same monitor. He didn't seem to see anything, but her actions say otherwise. I found myself running to her side as well. She muttered a name, "Kaoru." Before scrambling out of the room. What the!

"There's activity in the main kitchen! Temperature's dropping!" Lin reported as he stood to make his move. "Fast!"

"Masako, John! Watch the monitors for any more activities. Inform us immediately!" We ran- Lin and I on the lead.

"Damn it!" Yasuhara and the kid? I prepared my mind for the incantations. Not long after, we caught up to Nuo-chan. She paused in front of the door, giving us more time to catch up. There was no fear in her expression. There was only concern. I didn't understand. Wasn't her child in there? Before we could reach her, she rushed in. Wait a minute... she rushed in while there was an activity? Is she insane? Wait! I wanted to scream.

Upon reaching the door, I opened my mouth to chant. My hands were already in position for an exorcism. I was ready. But, it was unnecessary now. There were knives embedded on the wall, some lay on the floor, together with shattered glass. There were even broken light bulbs. But, the activity has long passed. This is only the aftermath. Ah! Yasuhara and Kaoru-kun... they weren't injured- not a scratch at all. Despite my undeniable relief, I found myself asking, "What in Buddha's name is going on?"

Ayako huffed beside me with the same bemused expression as I. Lin and Naru surveyed the room with their irritatingly calm demeanour. Can't they at least pretend to pant?

Kaoru-kun staggered. I thought he wasn't injured? My legs moved by reflex but his mother's already caught him, unmindful of the broken glass on the floor that might scratch at her skin. She hugged him tightly, kissing his hair. "Kaoru, you did well," she said to him, pride in her soft voice. "I did," the boy agreed drowsily before falling unconscious. For a second there, I was worried. But, Nuo-chan seemed unfazed. What did he do, exactly?

"Yasuhara, are you hurt?" Nuo-chn scanned him from head to toe. Yasuhara smiled at her reassuringly shaking his head slowly. "Thankfully, I am unscathed. Kaoru protected the both of us impressively." Protected? The boy couldn't have had used PK! I mean… none of the knives hit them. It was most unlikely that all the knives missed them! Or maybe, they weren't being targeted in the first place.

She returned the smile and hoisted herself up Once again, she turned to survey the damage. She had that critical look in her eyes, but there was no denying the annoyance in the way her mouth twisted. She was pissed…definitely.

"I don't understand! Where is it?" Ayako muttered as she entered. "You didn't drive it away gain, did you?"

Nuo-chan shook her head. "It was still weak; and it was impatient."

"_Why?_"

"I don't know."

"Something roused it to act, but what?" Gene thought out loud. Was it after Yasuhara or was its target Kaoru-kun? And, _why_, indeed?

"It must be after the boy. I'm certain Yasuhara-san doesn't have any psychic abilities. Your son on the other hand, perhaps, he does," Naru said, prodding. Although his tone was inquiring, his gaze says that he was sure of it.

"Indeed, Kaoru has PK," Nuo admitted. "Although, it takes up much of his energy, it doesn't endanger his life like yours does. Not, in the sense that it is limited, but that he has control over it." That's impossible! Even Naru's…

"I see. How was he trained then?" Naru prodded some more. He must be so curious, surprised even.

"Let's talk about this some other time, Mr. Davis." She said, facing him. "There's still much to be done." Naru satred at her for a moment, but he let it go. She was right, of course, there are still a lot to be done.

"It's not going to be able to act for another short while. It's still recuperating after last time," Nuo told us as she exited the kitchen, Yasuhara in tow. Gene-san and Lin came in to examine the cameras. They didn't seem to be damaged… thank Buddha for that.

So, of course the menial job was given to Ayako and me. We were to clean the mess that god forsaken demon made. Naru also added that we hurry up since he wants us all there to examine the footage.

"I hate him," Ayako complained as she swept the glass from the floor.

"He doesn't particularly like you, so you can't really complain."

"And he likes _you_?" she challenged, arms crossed.

"I didn't say that… and I'm thankful for that!" I said jokingly. "Just imagine… _Naru_… liking _me_!"

We burst out laughing at the mental image.

"If you have time to joke around, quit slacking and get over here!" Ah… the earpiece I'm pretty sure he's well aware that they are earpieces, thus they are attached to the ear. He didn't need to shout. But, Naru will be Naru so a smart remark from me would be pathetic as to whatever Naru might snap back if I ever say it.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**GENERAL**

"Place them over there," Naru instructed. "Lin." Lin turned the monitors on to show two separate recordings on each screen. One from the Choir's camera and another from SPRs. They were to examine both tapes since each took different angles of the kitchen.

"Play it." Lin fast forwarded the tapes until they reached the end of the conversation. Yasuhara sighed in awkward relief, thankful that neither Ayao nor Masako would learn about the conversation in the kitchen.

All eyes were intent, focused. Soft gasps resounded as the knives started to quiver, slowly rising from their racks. Neither Yasuhara nor Kaoru seemed to have noticed this until the knives had fully risen and pointed at them. "Yasu!" came Kaoru's voice. They made for the door, but the knives followed their movements. Yasuhara's back was pressed on the wall while Kaoru took a defensive stance in front of him, carefully side-stepping to the exit. And, then the knives dashed as they were a mere 2 feet from the door. Everyone's eyes widened as the knives' trajectory changed. It avoided them! John found himself, breath in relief. It was too soon. "Listen!" Ayako gasped. Lin turned the volume up. The sound of breaking glass made them catch their breaths. It wasn't over. A number of dishes levitated, breaking into sharp pieces, the glass from the cupboards cracked as well. As fast as the knives before, the glass darted at the two. And, just like the knives before, the trajectory changed, missing them once more. Kaoru was panting now, but he kept himself straight, eyes, searching the room for anymore attacks. It was then that Nuo arrived and the activity had passed. Lin stopped the tapes.

Naru had his hand under his chin, deep in thought. He stared at the boy on the couch. Everyone turned to look as well. They were mystified. _How?_ They all wanted to ask. "The intent was different," Naru started. "It couldn't be after the boy's abilities."

"That's right. It would have taken the boy in secret rather than risk him having company. But, still, maybe it knows that we will never be left alone," Takigawa added.

"Besides, if the entity was indeed after men with psychic abilities, then wouldn't Naru or Gene-san be a better candidate for it," Ayako put in, but with the situation earlier, she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe it was looking for a weaker prey. Nuo-san did mention that it was still weak. As it is now, it couldn't have stood a chance against either Davis'," John provided.

"I agree. The intent was indeed different. The spiritual residue I felt in the corridor and the residue I sense in the kitchen were very different. This one's more out of ill revenge than the desire I generally feel around the establishment," Masako said. "Kaoru's judt a boy: It's is incompatible to the age profiles of the previous victims."

Naru didn't say a word. He was still thinking, taking in account all of their insights.

"Nuo-san. Your son's PK. How powerful do you estimate it to be?" Lin asked.

Nuo glared at him but answered, "If necessary, Kaoru can apply a destructive speed to a thrown pebble, securing a straight flight. We were able to witness it penetrate an 8 inch thick concrete wall. It was a clean puncture, no cracks. But, I'm fairly certain that it's not as powerful as Mr. Davis'." Naru was stunned. Even if not as strong as his, if it can make a clean puncture through a concrete wall with just a pebble, then it is very powerful. A heavy toll on a 5 year old's body. "How was he able to withstand such a potent power?"

"I've been training him. His abilities manifested when he was 8 months old. By three, he had to learn control while it was still underdeveloped. We had to make haste because his PK was progressing rapidly. By the time that he was four it fully manifested." Nuo caressed her son's hair as she told them of his powers. She gazed at her son proudly, but there was that hint of displeasure to the topic. _What kind of training had she put him in?_ before Naru could ask…

"That aside, Hara-san is right. It couldn't possibly be after Kaoru's abilities. I would just assume that the demon wanted to get back at me for driving it away. It saw a chance and took it. It's driven by emotion.

"If it is too emotionally unstable it would be hard to decipher its future actions or the reason behind them. You also mentioned that the intent was different from last time?" she addressed Masako "If so, then there's a chance that the purpose may change. That's not good. It complicates things. ," Nuo continued from where their topic left off, putting in her own thoughts. It did not pass Naru's observations that she was evading the topic about her son's psychic abilities.

There would be another time for that later. _Distractions, distractions, distractions. No wonder this case is going nowhere._

"This is bad…" Gene muttered. Ahh.. the obvious. There's nothing else to say but that…

Naru paced the room, stopping to the monitors. The discussions were finished. It would seem that Nuo would not disclose any more information. "Naru," Lin called.

"Madoka has sent us the translations."

"Let me see." Lin handed him the cursed papers. Before Naru could sift them through he'd took the liberty to explain. "It doesn't give us much. There's name mixed in with pleas and names of the victims."

"Name?"

"Ryuusuke… sometimes just Ryuu but Madoka thinks that it's the same. There might be another body."

"No. There's no more. All the victims have been found," Nuo disagreed, approaching the two.

"Ryuusuke…." Naru's head snapped up. "That's the name of the client's brother. Yashiro Ryuusuke."

"Of course!"

"Is he dead then? Or missing?" John asked.

"No. He's currently in Karuizawa, in a meeting with potential business partners," Yasuhara answered.

"Check to see if there's another person by that name related to this inn or to the family," Naru instructed.

Lin and Gene sorted through the computer files while the rest skimmed the hard copies.

The room buzzed again. They had a lead.

* * *

**AN: Thankfully, after a very long time, I can now give you Chapter 8. I never took this long with my first story! I don't know what's happening... Anyhoo... i'll probably take just as long before I can update again. This has gone through a lot of editing too. There's definitely something wrong. I'm getting even more lazy now... _sigh_. **

**Hope you like it. And, if you see anything wrong with this chapter or the way I've written it, please do tell.**


	9. Nuo's Son, Kaoru's Mother

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and I don't wish to but I'm a big fan.**

**Chapter 9: Nuo's Son, Kaoru's Mother**

**An attack, an accident,a stranger, and a death. Just what are Nuo and Kaoru capable of.**

**GENERAL**

"Apparently, he's been away for 3 months now," Yasuhara informed.

"He's been in Karuizawa for 3 months? What kind of business partners are he meeting?" Takigawa exclaimed.

"Ah. He's been moving around popular tourist spots. Just so happens that he's in Karuizawa now."

"I see."

"Seriously, wait for him to finish speaking first," Ayako huffed.

"Although, my sources tell me that he's been in a _pleasure_ trip rather than business." They didn't mean the stress he put on the word 'pleasure', and the mischievous smile he flashed at them was more than hinting. "I can have my people look more into it in detail, but we don't have the time... Oh, right. They've told me one of the motels Ryuusuke-san stayed at. The hooker he hire-"

"That would not be necessary, Yasuhara-san." Naru cut in before chaos ensued. Poor John was already turning bright red, Masako's eyes were wide as saucers, and Ayako's mouth was widely open in preparation for a protest. "It' irrelevant to the case."

"If you say so." Yasuhara shrugged and shared a thumbs-up with Eugene Davis.

"I do hope you don't intend to hire this hooker, who's apparently very...skilled," Nuo said as she flipped through the files Yasuhara provided, her eyebrows knitting together. "Need I remind you that you're married? And, just because she's pregnant, doesn't mean she's not lethal. And, as her friend, I am obligated to report to her of your misdeeds.

"As for you, Mr. Resourceful... I've told you countless of times that you put in too much _unnecessary_ detail. The reports are too thick, they're hard to file." She turned to Yasuhara this time. "And, don't give him ideas. He's too misguided as it is," she chastised them out of earshot. If any of SPR hear of Gene's current status, there will be secrets to be unravelled.

The two men were ready to protest when...

"I have Yashiro-san on the line. He says that his brother is due to arrive today. The exact time is uncertain." Lin reported. Holding a hand on the phone.

"Lin-san. I would like to speak to him." Nuo held out her hand for the device which Lin handed to her.

"Hello. Yashiro-san. Please inform your brother to come straight here. I'd like to ask him a few questions... No...Yes. He'll be safe as long as he doesn't stay for long... Is that so? I understand. Tomorrow would be fine then. Thank you."

"What questions do you need to ask him?" Yasuhara asked.

"A few important notes. I need to see his response more than his answers. The body tells what the mouth doesn't after all. And, the eyes are the mirror to the soul."

"Ah..."

"I've asked for Ryuusuke-san's company. I'll be expecting him by tomorrow afternoon," she informed everyone. Naru gave a nod of approval. He'll have to see this man.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for him? If he really is the target?" Ayako asked.

"I promised protection and I will deliver. But I must ask him to leave soon. I cannot hold a barrier for more than an hour. I think I'll have what I need from that amount of time."

"Then, it's fine I guess."

"Yasuhara and I are going to town, see if we can find anymore from the folks or the library. But, I'll look more at the police station," Nuo told them as she grabbed her duffle bag. "We'll b back shortly. Gene, watch Kaoru for me." Yasuhara followed her, grabbing his own bag and a pen on the way to the door.

"John-san. Would go with them." Naru ordered then he turned to Nuo. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Not at all," was her reply.

"Ayako-san, Masako do another round on the grounds. And, Bou-san be ready to bring in equipments for later."

"'Kay, boss!"

* * *

Kaoru awoke 3 and a half hours after his mother had left with Yasuhara and John, not too thrilled about being left alone just because he was unconscious. It was irrational... but still. To lighten the kid's mood, Gene had him stroll the garden with a promised tutoring in parapsychology. He'd give him a few problems to puzzle over to keep his mind off brooding. It has always been the drill whenever Nuo leaves him out of the action- or any part of the investigation. Thankfully, not too often or he'll run out of distraction for the boy. Even with Yasuhara's help.

"While you figure that one out, I want you to stay put while I get us refreshments and a snack. Seriously boy, don't go anywhere." Gene deemed that leaving the boy for a few minutes wouldn't put him in any immediate dangers. Kaoru learned his wards well and he uses them effectively. Nuo made sure of that. While Kaoru waited for his uncle's return he decided to take a stroll by the pond. It wasn't far from where they'd stopped and he'd make sure that Gene would see him easily upon his return. Like any child his age, Kaoru still holds the fascination with nature... and, water is his element... according to his mother. Although, he hasn't seen proof of it.

However, something or rather someone gave him a sudden pause. There was a man by the other end of the pond. He had a dark look in his eyes and his mouth spread into a wide grin. Bad vibe... It's as if the man is reminiscing about something about the pond something unpleasant yet it gave him a sense of satisfaction. Kaoru didn't like him... _He's dangerous!_ That was what his mind screamed. His body acknowledge it enough that he took an involuntary step back. If not for the twig snapping at the pressure of his foot he wouldn't have noticed that he'd moved.

The man seemed to have heard the sound because his head snapped towards the boy. Kaoru froze, unsure why. The stranger's grin turned down and with long, angry strides he reached Kaoru only to haul the boy by the arm, bringing his face inches from him and the boy's feet a few inches from the ground. "What are you doing here?" the man demanded a spray of spit landing on Kaoru's face. That pulled Kaoru out of his trance and the boy seemed to have regained his cool demeanour, levelling the stranger with a glare of his own. A twitch of the man's eyebrow showed his displeasure and his apparent slip of control. It didn't help thing any further when Kaoru decided to give him a piece of his own mind. "I should be asking you the same. We're here for an investigation, sir. _You're_ the one trespassing. You're presence here is a nuisance."

The man sneered, tightening his grip on Kaoru's arm. "Cheeky brat! Play your detective game elsewhere!" Kaoru opened his mouth for a retort but the man flung him out of the way. One thing led to another. Kaoru's foot twisted upon the imbalance, making him lose his footing. In the attempt to regain it though, he had inched closer to the pond.

_Splash!_

Kaoru would have swum but his ankle had twisted badly. The man turned as he heard the boy's fall in the water, but didn't move to help. Kaoru was losing breath and the pond seem to be deeper than it appears. The boy sunk.

Gasps came from behind the man and a flash of black followed by another splash. A few seconds more and Naru's head eruptted from the water. He was hauling the unconscious boy with him. Ayako ran towards them to check on Kaoru, relieved to find a pulse. But, it's much too weak. Naru quickly followed with CPR, turning the boys head sideways to dispel water properly from his mouth as he pumped his chest. There was no response.

"His pulse is getting weaker, Naru!" Ayako said in alarm. "Again!"

Another blow through the mouth and another set of pumps. "What's going on... Kaoru!" It was Gene. "What happened?" he demanded as he looked at Kaoru's still and pale form. The drinks and snacks he brought fell to the floor- a forgotten heap.

"How was I supposed to know that he couldn't swim. It was an accident!" Gene's head snapped to the man. A murderous gaze flashing in his eyes.

"His ankle's twisted... and there's bruising on his arm. He was grabbed," Ayako said, disbelief coloring her voice.

"You did that?"

"The boy was trespassing! Which reminds me-" the culprit reasoned.

"Still no response! Another!"

Gene was advancing on the man, but Masako quickly blocked his way. His hands were fisted, ready to punch the man senseless. "Gene-san, please."

Gene was going to ignore Masako, he'd simply bypass her to his target and then-

Gurgling coughs filled his ears. Kaoru's fine! That made him relax a bit, washing away some of the rage building up inside him. "You," Gene said, pointing at the man. "You're not leaving until I say so! Because if you do, I'll torture you." He advanced again but Takigawa's strong arms held him back. "_Oy, oy_. Calm down a bit would you."

"He's fine now. The water was dispelled properly from his breathing track, a little rest is recommended, though," Ayako reported as Gene approached them. He looked at his brother as Naru stared at the boy. _Thank you_, he sent telepathically.

Naru regarded him with a nod then he turned to the man. "We were hired by the owner to investigate the haunting. I don't appreciate the distractions and the apparent danger you cause."

"What's going on here?" All heads snapped to the owner of the voice. Nuo's arrived from town, John and Yasuhara trailing behind her. "Kaoru!" Her eyes quickly fell on her son's prone and soaked form.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Her hands were fumbling on every part of her son's body and they were trembling, along with the rest of her body. "I'm sorry... that was a stupid question... you're fine now, though?"

Kaoru nodded unable to use his sore throat. He tried to sit up but Ayako motioned for him to lay still.

"He needs rest, we almost lost him there. I need to run few tests first so we can be sure," Ayako informed the distraught mother. "If Naru hadn't gotten him out of the water as quickly as we had arrived, we would have..."

"Thank you." Naru gave her a nod... they would have been too late. He felt a grip on his chest at the notion. But why? Naru's not a robot to not feel sympathy when he witnesses a child dying or in danger. But, this grip on his chest just now, it was different- more intense. And, the rage... it was unexpected and strong.

"Who did this to him?" came Nuo's sharp voice. She'd noticed the swollen ankle and the bruising on her son's arm, which had darkened some more.

"So that brat's your son! You better teach him manners, lady!" The man bellowed, pushing past Yasuhara. "This wouldn't have happened to him if he hadn't opened that rotten mouth of his!" They stared at him in disbelief. He didn't even possess a shred of guilt for what he'd done... he could have killed the boy, and yet...

Nuo stood and their eyes followed her form as she came closer to the man. Her cold aura silenced them all. "Matsuzaki-san, you said Kaoru needed some tests, didn't you? Would you please guide him inside? Yasu will assist you."

Ayako couldn't speak so she gave a rigid nod and ushered the boy inside. Yasuhara was quick to follow them. But, everybody else stayed rooted to the spot. Even Gene had paused, only meeting Yasuhara's passing glance. Nuo came closer with all the grace of a predator, eyes intent on its prey. She stopped, almost feet to feet with the man. "I can assure you, Yashiro-san, that my son knows his manners. It's a matter of whether or not the other party is deserving of his respect." Gasps sounded at the mention of the name. Yashiro Ryuusuke has arrived.

"What do you want to imply?" Ryuusuke was taken aback. No wonder the boy had been cheeky. "I'm every bit deserving of his respect. I'm one of the managers of this inn, therefore I have every right to be here than any of you!" He pointed at every one of them as he said it.

"While your status may very well be as impressive as you say, I meant you as a person, not you as society dictates. _Demo ne_... according to our investigation, society doesn't think so highly of you either.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you don't feel that you've wronged someone... after all... you've done much worse-" Ryuusuke-san opened his mouth for a retort. This woman must have researched him, seen his records. But her next words froze him. "- on the same grounds nevertheless. _Murderer._" The last bit was whispered to his ear, sending a chill down his spine. He could feel her smiling. _How did she know?_

His hand collided with Nuo's soft cheek. The force was so hard, her head turned and her torso twisted to help her regain balance. Her hand came to her sore cheek. Gene almost ran to them if not for the restraints and Naru was itching to give the man a punch. What did she say to him? Ryuusuke-san looked panicked.

"How dare you? Do you-"

Ryuusuke-san stopped mid-yell and Gene halted his protests. Everyone held their breaths because what came next was unexpected. Nuo was laughing, and it grew louder, as if she found the situation hysterical. That can't be right. Had she gone mad because her son almost drowned? John and Masako shared a confused glance and Naru looked at his brother for an explanation. Gene had frozen, his expression guarded and his gaze grew worried. Takigawa slowly eased his arms off Gene's, taking notice of his rigid posture and regarding him with concern.

And then her laughter stopped altogether as she straightened her posture to level Ryuusuke-san with the coldest, deadliest glare. Ryuusuke-san couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes off hers as her expression morphed into something else- neutral, void of emotion. And then...

"AGH!" The man doubled over, clutching at his ankle. Nuo's glared followed his descent, her expression unchanging, looking at him like he's some insignificant insect. And, with the slightest change, Naru could see... _amusement?_ Her eyes were laughing but the rest of her expression stayed cold.

"_Ara...Daijobu ka_?" she asked, concern in her voice, her head tilting as if confused, but her expression didn't change.

"You! What are you doing to me?" Ryuusuke-san demanded, skittering back and failing because of the pain.

"Me? I'm not even touching you." Nuo leaned closer to him, her lips closing on his left ear. "So imagine if I do." To emphasize the point Ryuusuke-san's arm began to throb, growing more painful at the passing second.

Ryuusuke-san screamed, terrified. "Get- get away from me! Get away from me! FREAK! MONSTER!"

There was something wrong- Naru knew it. This isn't her.

Another scream left Ryuusuke-san's mouth as another twist of pain ran through his ankle and arm.

"Nuo-san!" Naru called to her! She had to be stopped. From what he'd gathered, Nuo is a PK-LT. And, with the amount of power she's using, it would be dangerous for Ryuusuke-san if her rage is not controlled immediately. And, if her circumstances are the same with his, then it would be dangerous for her as well, maybe even fatal.

"Nuo! Stop it!" Gene shouted over Ryuusuke-san's screams. But she didn't...

"_Oka-san!_"

* * *

They were looking at her. Weary glances wherever her eyes landed. Well, except for Lin, whose back was the only thing she could see. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to glared at them all. She felt heavy, dark, irritated. Mostly at herself. She shouldn't have lost control. She shouldn't have and yet she did. It wasn't like her. If it wasn't for Kaoru's voice, she wouldn't have stopped. What would her son think of her? It goes against every lesson she'd taught him. What kind of mother was she?

She had to get out, away from prying eyes. _Obstacles all of them!_

The floor creaked as she stood, head bent down, eyes obscured by her bans. Yasuhara and Kaoru stood to escort her but Gene motioned for them to let her be. She'd lost control earlier, and she needed time to collect herself.

"Where are you going?" Gene asked instead.

"Outside," she replied without pause.

All eyes followed her as she left the room. Their stances relaxing as her footsteps faded away. Yasuhara looked to Gene , his eyes wary and questioning. Gene mirrored his gaze but he knew that Nuo needed space. The fear and hostility in the other's eyes were affecting her, suffocating her. Even, without her knowledge. He wanted to snap at them all, reminding himself that they didn't know of her situation.

Thankfully, Yashiro Ryuusuke had gone after the incident. He wouldn't want them to meet each other again.

So everyone was surprised to find Yashiro Ryuusuke back in the inn, duffel bag in hand. He held his chin up like he was the superior of them all. It was an impressive display of arrogance. The Davis twins didn't miss the tension on the man's shoulders. The tendons on his neck were even visible. He was afraid. This they chose not to comment on. But, Kaoru had other ideas. Gene had to usher the boy away before he could open his mouth and another provocation could ensue.

"I'm going to oversee your scam of an investigation," he'd announced.

Naru proceeded by telling the man that he would be a liability and a hindrance to the investigation. Before Ryuusuke-san could snort, Naru continued on by telling him of the dangers the case entails, putting great emphasis to the part where he is suspected to be the target of the demon. He didn't even look at Ryuusuke-san as he said these. He was still leafing through his notebook too. And then, he delivered the finishing blow without looking up. "I don't see the significance of _you_ overseeing anything that goes on in _our investigation_." Takigawa and the rest couldn't swallow their snickers in time. Ryuusuke-san's face was turning a bright red with anger and embarrassment. But Naru wasn't done. "Stay if you want. This is your property and you are a client. However, we will not be held accountable if anything were to happen to you should you decide on staying. Be warned, it would be foolish. While that may be the basis of your entire existence it may not be too late to change now. I think your brain may still develop. You can start now. It hardly ever matters. Just don't get in the way of my investigation." Naru interrupted Ryuusuke-san's impending outburst. "We will also not be held responsible, should Nuo-san choose to confront you. Although, it would be impossible to prove in court."

Ryuusuke-san stalked out of the room, his feet stomping loudly on the floorboards. But, being who he was, didn't leave the hotel. The team were sure he'd be in one of the rooms screaming his head off. The room burst with guffaws as soon as the footsteps died away and followed by a door slamming. They expected nothing less from Naru.

When Nuo returned Yashiro Ryuusuke had already gone. "Let him," she said after Gene had told her of the development regarding the client. Gene's eyes narrowed a fraction while Yasuhara's and Kaoru's widened a fraction. In normal circumstances, they were sure that Nuo would have pestered Yashiro Ryuusuke into leaving. Especially, now that there's a great chance that he was the target. Whether their assumptions were right or not, Nuo wouldn't have the risk to have a man die by her watch, however inhuman said man was. However, they've recognised that circumstances haven't been normal for quite some time now.

"Everything okay, boss?" he'd asked. Nuo sighed, rubbing her eyes. Kaoru stepped closer holding onto his mother's free hand for support. Nuo smiled at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. Kaoru returned the smile the best he could.

"He'd been warned, Gene. I don't think he'll leave. Especially if _I_ talk him out of it. He'll be afraid-yes, but he wouldn't leave."

"True," he agreed then he grinned. "Noll did a number on him too."

"Besides, I do have some questions that need answers."

Ryuusuke-san was nowhere in sight. And so, the teams did their work peacefully.

"Shouldn't we take some to Ryuusuke-san?" John asked. Since they're just about to start lunch.

"Oh! Let the man starve!" Ayako puffed, waving a plate before setting it on the table.

"That's not very nice, Ayako-chan!" Takigawa chastised with mock disapproval.

"Put it this way: He'll have to eat eventually. And, letting him get his own food means getting him out of here."

"Oh! Not bad, Ayako-chan!" Takigawa wagged his eyebrows as understanding came to him. The monk and the miko shared a thumbs up.

"I'd rather we feed him now. Ryuusuke-san would most likely have food delivered. And that's before or after he complains about it," Yasuhara pointed out.

"I'll take it to him," Masako volunteered. "Why don't you prepare a tray, Ayako?" The members of SPR stared at her dubiously. "In the event that any of you meet Ryuusuke-san, it will be mayhem." Masako sighed. "I'd like to avoid another scene as much as I hate the man."

"I'll come with you. Nuo-san will be needing help carrying the food in and there are still others in base." Yasuhra accompanied Masako out of the room.

After a peaceful meal everyone was assigned his/her respective task. Whilst Naru sat on his chair(as it was dubbed to be) with his inches thick files. Nuo watched the monitors with Lin, John, and Kaoru. The boy was confined to base until the case is solved. At least, that was the initial condition. The boy would not stand up for it, of course. So, they've agreed on this, "Kaoru will not leave the base unsupervised so long as Yashiro Ryuusuke leaves the premise."

Masako and Ayako were sent for another sweep of the place.

"We're going to have to taunt it," Naru mused.

"It's already been taunted enough," Gene argued as he strode in with Yasuhara. "Any more would be stupid. And, we don't do stupid, do we, little brother?" Naru swivelled his chair to glare at Gene. "But, as it _is _dangerous I am inclined to agree with you."

"_AAAHHHHHH!_"

Masako's scream pierced through the air.

"Naru! I don't see them," Lin said.

"Neither can I," Nuo said, cursing under her breath.

"Masako, Ayako-san!" Naru called into the coms, transferring it to the speakers. "What's your location? What happened?"

"_"There was no response.

"N-naru..." came a weak stammer.

"Masako-san!" John was quick to recognize. "Are you hurt? Is Ayako-san still with you?"

"Dead..." Everyone froze. Ayako's dead? Then-

"Naru. We're at the onsen!" Ayako recovered from her shock. "Ryuusuke-san is... he's-" she gulped "- he's dead."

"Bou-san-"

"We're on our way, boss!" the monk called in.

"The camera in the onsen is positioned wrong," Lin observed. "So are the ones in the corridor leading to it. Don't touch anything, Ayako-san." He was already up from his chair.

"We're here!" Takigawa panted into the com. "_Kami-sama!_"

"Bou-san, turn the camera towards it," Naru instructed. "John-san, call the police and stay here!" Naru bounded for the door, followed by Lin, Yasuhara, and Gene.

John truned to see that Nuo hadn't taken off with the others. The hairs on his nape stood and a shiver ran down his spine. Nuo's expression was cold. Not a sign of concern, shock or any other reaction that may be felt when someone nearby is killed. Nuo's gaze met his, and he quickly averted his eyes. "He'd been warned, Brown-san."

John called the police as instructed. Nuo picked on from there. She'd offered them a full report on the station, leaving her tram to help with SPR and to babysit Kaoru.

"What was the condition of the body?" Kaoru asked Gene.

"The same as Ritsuko Ayami's."

* * *

**AN: The thing is... I'm in a dry spell. And, to add to that, my laptop needs a new charger and I have no money to buy one-yet. So, I'm pretty satisfied that I can at least close the year with an update! Thank the GODS! Sadly, I've gotten even lazier. I blame it on 4shared, I've downloaded tons of PDF files and I can't stop reading! So I won't be able to update for months more. I'm sorry to those who wait.**

**I hope this can make up for the long, long time you've waited.**

**P.S.**

**I would like to recommend this fic: .net/s/6874357/1/Unlucky by VivaEdina.**

**It's the best Ghost Hunt fanfic I've ever read!**


	10. A Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, plain and simple.**

**Chapter 10: A Secret**

**A new discovery has the case progressing than ever before.**

**NARU**

"They've agreed to stand down until we're done with the case," Nuo-san announced as soon as she'd returned from the police station.

"You handled that pretty quick," commented Ayako-san. I could barely get them out of our back the first day she's only been gone for 5 hours. She must have quite outstanding credentials as I do. That or certain connections. I would have preferred to use the latter if my connections here in Japan wouldn't feed me to the media.

"I know people." Ah... It would be hard to get any reliable information, given that her connections practice discretion. I watched as she sauntered towards the her desk. She didn't pick a file from the table, instead she picked a book: Hardbound, about the size of a children's encyclopedia. I couldn't make out the title and I really shouldn't care... much less watch. Still, my eyes drifted to her.

Gene moved to peer at the page she was pointing at. _He-_

"Naru-bou." My thoughts were interrupted. Bou-san approached with a piece of paper held to me. I gently laid my notes on my lap and took it. "I'd already asked Lin about it and he said I should refer it to you. He has the original." The paper was a scanned copy of an old... I believe it's a journal.

"Where did you get this?"

_All this time- She was my mother._

_No one told me anything about it. I thought-_

_She's dead, and it's- it's my fault! Mine!_

_I let her die- I should have-_

_I killed her!_

_No one should know-_

The words were mostly illegible, written by a trembling hand and blotched with tear stains. I assume. Many lines were blacked out with messy scratches, hurried scratches of a pen. But, the message was clear. And, I have strong reason to believe that this pertains to Ritsuko Ayami's death.

"I did some extra sifting through the manager's office. That was lodged under the Yashiro-san's desk." So the author was, indeed, our client.

"I've analyzed what I can but all I managed were these." Lin placed the laptop on the desk and showed us a few more lines he'd managed to restore.

_I shouldn't have done it..._

_-called an ambulance-_

_But if I did that, I-_

_Shoko mustn't know!_

"I sent a copy to Madoka for further analysis." He then, handed me the original piece sealed in a bag.

"Gene." I looked up to find my brother alone. _Where's Nuo-san?_

"The boss went out for some air." Was there a little strain in that answer? "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when she's returned, along with Ayako-san and Masako." How bothersome that they've decided to leave when we've obtained crucial information. It would be a waste of breath to repeat everything. Gene rolled his eyes at me and I glowered. "Just spit it out, Noll. I'll repeat everything for you. I know how much you value your breath." _Idiot scientist can't even repeat a few sentences._

_At least I know that my breath is as valuable as the rest of me. Thank you for acknowledging my superior existence, stupid medium that you are,_ I shot back, handing him the bag. The rest crowded in.

"This was found in the manager's office." I pointed at the laptop. "These are the parts Lin managed to decipher." Gene placed the page on the table for the rest to see. "Madoka's having the rest analyzed." He had that thoughtful look, arms crossed on his chest, brows barely knit together, forefinger tapping on his arm.

"We know for sure that it belong to Yashiro-san," Osamu-san commented. "And, we know that he's written about Ritsuko Ayami's death." The obvious-yes.

"It doesn't make sense," the boy, Kaoru spoke from beside me.

"What d'ya mean, kid?" Bou-san asked, with a look of curious amusement that I'd hated as a child. One I noticed was a mutual distaste I have with Kaoru.

"Here, he says, 'I let her die', but on the next line, he confesses on killing her." He pointed at each sentence. If we were to base everything on this note, then it would be logical to assume that what had happened was an accident, and he was overcome by guilt that he blames himself for the act."

"But, Ritsuko Ayami's death was definitely murder. Her throat was slit. And, according to the police report, the other wounds found on her were caused by a struggle with a knife," Bou-san said.

"Yes. That was my point." Kaoru regarded Bou-san with the same curious amusement an adult would give a child. He didn't like it either.

"He was an accomplice." All eyes turned to me. "He was hesitant, conflicted. He was protecting someone, someone important." Family

"Since, he didn't want Shoko-san to know, she's not our suspect," John said.

_Noll, it's-_

Gene was interrupted by a ring. "It's Madoka," Lin said. "she's faxing in the analysis, now." He went to retrieve the fax.

_-All this time-no one-she was my mother. No one told me anything about it. I thought it was weird._

_This woman suddenly- I've never-_

_I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have helped him. I- would lose my- Father_

_Kami-sama- Shoko mustn't know._

"Yashio Ryuusuke," Lin muttered. I nodded my agreement. However... "It's not a simple revenge. If that was all she was aiming for, why go through all the trouble. The animal carcasses would have been enough sacrifice. Why take in humans? Why take in psychics?" The conditions of the remains were also abnormal.

"Damn," Gene cursed. " I though... We asked the coroner. All the victims had been subjected to sexual intercourse. The damages on their genetalias suggests that they were forced to participate in a violent one. The same goes for the survivor, Ibuki-san."

She's breeding!

It appears so.

"And, you neglected to mention this, why?" I demanded icily. It was crucial information, and they've withheld it, violating the conditions of our merger. "I assumed that you've noted the conditions of the bodies in the corridor, so I'd expected you-or Lin would have requested for an update from the examiners and the hospital," Gene defended. "You were standing pretty close to Ibuki-san."

He was right. The neglect was ours. "Of course." I looked down at my notes. Slapping myself for _. Stupid.

Gene sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. _I got your back Noll._

I didn't respond.

"Y-you mean she ravished them?" Bou-san exclaimed, finally catching up to the conversation. "I'm gonna be sick." It was revolting, I agreed..

John had gone pale, and so has Yasuhara. It was ridiculous seeing that the boy entirely unperturbed or just damn good at hiding his bewilderment and disgust. I had no doubt that he understood the implication of our findings after Bou-san had put it so bluntly.

"Why?" I mused. "Why the need to breed?"

No one had an answer.

Just then Ayako-san and Masako came in. "Matsuzaki-san, did you see the boss?" Gene asked.

"She's in the room, sleeping. Been since we got in," Ayako-san answered. "She seemed so-"

Gene froze. His face had gone ashen. Before I could ask, before anyone could react, he shouted, "Yasu! Get the kit!"

Osamu-san was already at the door, going to God knows where. Gene right behind him. "Gene!" I called, standing up.

_What's happening?_

He didn't answer. He didn't have to.

A scream pierced the air, a tortured suffering screech. I barely registered my brother's cursing, nor the footfalls behind me. She needed help. She was being tortured. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I had to get to her fast.

Gene stopped in front of the women's bedroom, grabbing for the door knob. It didn't open. He bit out another curse. "The key!" he barked at Ayako-san. I was so tempted to blast the door. We had to get in there. Ayako-san fumbled with the keys. I grabbed it non-too-gently from her hands and gave it to Gene. The door opened, and the full force of her screams shook me. My eardrums rang from her shrill cry, her pain sending a shiver over my , that didn't bother me. What bothered me was that she was suffering and I didn't know what to do.

Her writhing form gripped at my chest. Nuo-san was clawing at the sheets, desperate to grab onto something. Her back arched and her head was thrown back, her veins and tendons visible. She kicked on something only she could see. Her eyes were wide open but, as she thrshed her head from side to side, I was met with a vacant gaze. All this was clear, even in the dark room. It was a possession, violent and probably fatal.

Lin reached for the light switch. Gene knelt on the bed next to her, warning us to stay back. I couldn't.

"What's going on?" Bou-san demanded from behind me, halting my involuntary step forward. Masako was also saying something behind me but I couldn't pry my attention from Nuo-san.

Gene clasped her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. Her vacant eyes looking through him, but Gene held her gaze. "Wake up!" he commanded. Nuo-san strained her neck, loosening my brother's hold. She wasn't trying to get away from him as I'd originally thought. Her hands flew to her throat. Clawing at an invisible force.

My hackles rose. She was being strangled. And, my stupid brother wasn't doing any progress with the exorcism. Gene reclaimed her head. "Boss! Wake up!"

Osamu-san came rushing in, shoving passed us. He had a white box in hand- a first-aid kit. My mind went hyper-wire. Was she injured? Where?

"Nuo!" Gene tried again.

"Okaa-san!" Kaoru called to her, too.

"Nuo!" Gene began to shake her. She wouldn't wake.

"Gene. She has to wake up now!" Osamu-san said, looking from her to him.

"I know!"

She stopped, her body going limp. I'd thought it was over until my brother roared, "NO!" I froze. Is _she dead?_ I looked at her still form, relieved to see her chest rise and fall. _What is it? Is she dead? _Gene didn't answer. I had to know, and it infuriated me that my brother would keep the answer from me. _Gene!_

Gene shook his head. _But she will if she doesn't wake._ Before he could sever the connection, I felt his desperation, his fear. I Found myself mirroring them.

This time he slapped her. "Wake up!"She didn't stir. "Don't do this!" Osamu-san clicked his tongue and bounded out of the room.

I didn't understand. It was all in front of me, yet I couldn't grasp the situation. None of it made sense. Gene didn't attempt an exorcism when it would have been the most logical approach. When I'd thought that it was over, that the possession had been interrupted, my brother grew more desperate, panicked, angry even. Osamu-san had also left when he might have been needed the most. "Nuo!" Gene shouted once more, slapping her again. It didn't work. He was gritting his teeth. His voice had gone hoarse from shouting her name. Kaoru gasped, running to the side of the bed. "She has to wake up!" the boy shouted to my brother, shaking his arm. Then he turned to his mother, imploring her to wake. "Okaa-san! Please, you have to wake up!"

I didn't know what had caused the boy's alarm until I saw the red marks forming on her skin. There were bruises as well. They were growing deeper and darker. And her neck! Good God! What's happening now? Gene shook his head, eyes jumping from injury to injury. Gasps came from behind me as they, too, saw the forming wounds. "Wake up!" Gene called again. "Mai! Wake up!"

"Mai!"

The world stilled. The last thing my mind registered was my breath stopping. I think I heard the others gasp, but my mid ignored them. Her name kept on repeating in my head.

_mai mai mai mai mai mai_

_mai mai mai mai mai_

_mai mai mai mai_

_mai mai mai_

_mai mai_

_MAI_

At that moment, there was no SPR, no case, no Gene, nothing. Just her.

Mai's face flashed in my mind. The 15 year old girl from 6 years ago. Then it was replaced by Nuo's face. The familiarity I saw and ignored came rashing back to me, flooding my mind. Her face, although more mature, those eyes, although different in color. I could recognize the stubborn, gentle, fiery, beautiful set of her face. It was undeniably, indisputably Mai. She's here. She's been with us, working with us for days... with Gene... with her son... She's...

And, when everything came back to me, when time turned its gears again, I breathed and, with it, came her name, "Mai."

* * *

**GENE**

She bolted upright, gasping for breath... Awake! Finally Awake!

I'd thought we'd gone too late, that we couldn't pull her out- not this time. I thought we'd lost her. We would have been too late. The wounds were getting deeper. The scratches on her arms would have been no problem, but the gash on her neck was starting to draw blood. It had never progressed this fast before. She had been susceptible to more serious injuries but we were always able to wake her in time. This place is too dangerous; her connection to Ritsuko Ayami too strong.

But, as soon as her name came out of Noll's mouth... That was all it took. It was barely audible, but Mai had heard him. Noll pulled her out, saved her life.

Mai trembled, terrified but alive. She clung to me, her fingers digging into my arms. I let her, like I always do when she got hurt. Even when it was my brother who caused her pain. It was the least I could do. Her head lolled, landing on my shoulder. She was trembling less violently now. "I'm tired," she whimpered, "so tired."

"Hold on." I can't let her fall unconscious again.

"I can't."

"You have to." I shook her gently.

"The car's ready," Yasuhara informed me, relieved to find Mai awake.

Carefully picking her up, I said to Kaoru, "Let's go, Kaoru." The boy walked by my side as we made our way out, holding Mai's hand. SPR parted for us without so much as a word, but they quickly followed. Yasuhara must have already assured them that we aren't leaving for good... yet.

Yasu's interrogation on the day of his arrival would be nothing compared to the questions and demands for explanation we would soon encounter later on. The question is whether or not Mai decides to give them honest answers. She might not even give them any. Mai's shoulder began to slide off my shoulder, but she quickly regained consciousness. I adjusted her in my arms, murmuring for her to stay awake. "We're almost out."

Yasuhara automatically opened the car door for us. Kaoru slipped in before I could slide Mai in. It was his job to make sure she doesn't completely fall asleep until we're safely out. I made my way to the passenger's side. _Gene_. Noll stood beside me, eyes searching, beckoning me.

"Follow us with the van," I said, sliding in. "Yasuhara, give him the key." Yasuhara stared at me, uncertain, his hands already in his pocket. I nod for him to hand it to Noll.

"We have to go," Kaoru _reminded_ us, clearly displeased.

_There's a lake nearby,_ I told Noll. _We're bringing her there._ It was far enough to weaken her connection to the demon and its domain, but not so much as to sever it completely. The success of the exorcism relies on that connection. Mai needs to anchor the entity near her. She must feed on the negative energy, neutralize it and used it against the entity. The process is only applicable during exorcisms, though. The time she spends on location gives her a better feel of the haunting and the soul o demon haunting. The information that Yasuhara's tasked to search only speeds up the process. The more she knows about the entity the more effective the exorcism.

_Why the lake?_ Noll asked.

_Her element's water. She can draw enough energy from there to regain her strength._

I glance at the rear view mirror to see if Noll was still following us.

"Are you sure about this?" Yasuhara asked. He knew, though. He'd agreed. We'd planned for them to meet. Noll needed to find what he'd lost, and Mi needed to know what became of the people she'd left. Yasuhara had been uncertain as was I but...

"She needs him. They need him." I'd originally wanted to wait for them to be ready. Enough for at least one of them to look for the other. I know Noll had tried. Yasuhara told me so. But, I also know that half of the reason he did wasn't the right one. It wasn't because he'd acknowledged his feeling for her, his need to be with her. It was on the insistence of Lin and his friends. It was the reason why he gave up when they did. Mai didn't even try. Partly because of the secrets she'd uncovered about her past and her true biological family. Mostly, it was because of her insecurities about her significance in Noll's life. They've dragged this crap for 6 years. I had to give them an incentive. I'd been planning on it for a while, this case just provided me with the chance.

I heard a scoff from the back. Kaoru disagrees with me, of course. He's never thought highly of the father that Mai never mentioned. He's going to be an obstacle that Noll will need to overcome to get Mai back. It isn't going to be easy for him, especially if Maiyu decides to support her brother. I've never been sure of the girl's intentions. She was an enigma, a mystery that only Kaoru could understand. It doesn't always mean that they agree on the same subjects. Theyve had their share of disagreements and debates too. It isn't going to be easy for me as well.

The lake came into view. Yasuhara slowed to a stop. I glanced at Mai, she was asleep- good. I got out, and so did Yasuhara.

"Her wounds aren't serious, but there are quite a few." We set Mai upright so we can better examine the damage. Kaoru held the light for us. Straight red marks covered her arms. They're minor abrasions, the skin's still intact but it's going to be sore once she wakes up. There were others that would fade in the morning. There were at least 2 on her face. The one on her neck was shallow. More than a nick, but deep enough to still be drawing out blood upon slight pressure.

Noll came beside me as Yasuhara worked on her minor injuries while I clean off the blood on her neck. I heard him take in a sharp breath. "How did that happen?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Kaoru snapped, glaring at my brother. Noll chose to ignore him. "Kaoru!" I chided. The boy looked at me defiantly but pursed his lips, glowering at Noll in silence.

_Did she have a vision?_ Noll asked as I prepared the gauze for her neck.

_Not like yours. She connects with the spirit directly, not its energy. You experience what is happening at present. She experiences everything, specifically the ones holding the most emotions._

"I didn't know she could do that," he spoke aloud, forgetting himself. I felt Kaoru's eyes move from me to him, figuring that we were speaking telepathically. He was not happy with that.

"Her abilities were dormant then since she was unaware of them nor anything regarding the paranormal. Her exposure to this world through you began their awakening. And, somebody sealed them deep in her."

I can feel the questions brimming in his mind. But, there's a time for answers later. It was a secret Mai must choose to answer. I closed the kit. "Yasuhara, Kaoru and I are going back with the other car."

"What? NO!" Kaoru protested. "I will not leave Okaa-san with HIM!" He pointed at Noll, regarding him acerbically and with contempt he did not even attempt to hide. "You will follow us in the morning after she wakes," I continued, ignoring Kaoru's protest. Yasuhara was already having a hard time holding him in place. We had to leave. "If anything happens, call me." I tossed Noll my extra phone.

_Is... is he my son? I_ stared at Noll staring at Kaoru. Whose else could it be? "You should talk to Mai," I answered instead.

"I'm giving you a chance, Noll. Don't screw up. Don't disappoint me or yourself. And, don't hurt her again." I gave him a light punch on the chest to emphasize my point. _She may make it difficult, but don't you dare give up._

We left them there, hoping that all would turn well.

* * *

**AN: The secret's finally revealed! Now what would Mai do?**

**Regarding Naru's terrible kanji... I decided against making him horrible at it still. Since, he's been in Japan for a long time and there are no Mai or Yasu to arrange the files for him.**

**I updated more rapidly than I thought I'd be able to. Although, I still haven't started the draft for the next and final chapter. Yes people! It's almost finished. But, there will be a separate story for when after the case ends.**


End file.
